Miłość, która nie ma imienia
by Negatywka and Lobo Bathory
Summary: Jest to historia związku aseksualnego Sherlocka z heteroseksualnym Johnem. Platoniczny związek.
1. Chapter 1 Zmysłowy, ale nie seksualny

Autor: Ivory Novelist

Link do oryginału: u/307990/Ivory_Novelist

Tłumaczenie: Lobo Bathory

Beta: Miss Anne Thropy

Pairing: Asexual!Sherlock/Hetero!Watson

Ostrzeżenia: zażywanie narkotyków, przekleństwa, dorosłe rozmowy o trudnych związkach. Aseksualność. Brak seksu lub seks bez miłości. Próba gwałtu (w późniejszych rozdziałach). Cywilne związki osób homoseksualnych. Fluff, który sprawia, że panowie są nieco OOC, ale i tak ich kochamy. Akcja dzieje się po pierwszym sezonie.

**Rozdział 1: Zmysłowy, ale nie seksualny **

Pewnej nocy John wraca z randki do domu, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka w salonie, siedzącego na kanapie w szlafroku i wciągającego kokę ze stolika kawowego. Kiedy się zbliża, widzi jedną pozostałą kreskę i jego ciałem wstrząsa niespodziewany alarm. Bezmyślnie zawiesza płaszcz na krześle, które mija.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

Sherlock patrzy na niego tymi zdumiewającymi niebieskimi oczyma, biorąc głęboki wdech, jego klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada, czuje poruszenie w swoim umyśle.

- Czy to nie oczywiste?

- Od kiedy jesteś pieprzonym ćpunem?

- Na długo, zanim się poznaliśmy. To cię zaskakuje? Wydawało mi się, że raczej wpisuję się w profil.

John zerka na niego z ukosa, jego troska szybko ustępuje miejsca złości, ale jego twarz wciąż wyraża niedowierzanie. Nie może uwierzyć, że zdołał mieszkać z Sherlockiem przez pół roku i nie zauważyć, jednak w tym momencie zależy mu tylko na ukróceniu tego procederu.

- Daj mi znać, jeśli też zechcesz, mam dość, żeby się podzielić – mówi Sherlock, pochylając się, by zażyć kolejną dawkę. John obserwuje go, gdy to robi, niezdolny do ruchu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Sherlock podnosi się znad stolika i opada na sofę, osuwając się na nią, rozrzucając ramiona, zamykając oczy rozświetlone tym chemicznym błyskiem, który pojawia się zaraz po pierwszej działce. Wciąga narkotyk głęboko, zauważa, jak przyśpiesza mu rytm serca i upaja się zbyt krótką chwilą szybkiego narkotykowego rauszu.

- Nie chcę twojej pieprzonej kokainy! – John podnosi głos, gniew narasta w nim z każdą chwilą. Nie wie, czemu tak się tym przejmuje. Nie spodziewałby się tego po sobie. Ale widok Sherlocka siedzącego tutaj, szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek go widział, za wyjątkiem momentu rozwiązania sprawy, niemalże w euforycznej ekstazie, rani go mocniej niż wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło ostatnimi czasy. Jeśli Sherlock zażywa kokainę od lat bez wpadania w nałóg, mało prawdopodobne, że to się zmieni w najbliższej przyszłości, więc to nie może stanowić powodu jego oburzenia. Jednakże, może Sherlock jest uzależniony, tylko potrafi to ukrywać. Jeśli ktokolwiek by umiał, to właśnie on. Ale nie, myśli, gdyby tak było, wyszłoby to na jaw wcześniej w czasie ich wspólnego mieszkania. Jak dotąd nie zauważył żadnych objawów uzależnienia. Wie także, że rekreacyjne zażywanie kokainy ma miejsce, że możliwe jest zażywanie tego narkotyku bez wpadania w ściśle rozumiany nałóg, ale granica pomiędzy przyzwyczajeniem a nałogiem jest cholernie cienka.

Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie od kilku minut.

- Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem cię tak skupionym – mówi.

John wychodzi z pokoju i idzie do kuchni, robiąc niepotrzebny hałas, kiedy wyjmuje kubek z szafki, napełnia czajnik wodą i stawia go na ogniu. Sherlock nasłuchuje, jak jego współlokator się miota, podnosi się z sofy i staje w progu pomiędzy pokojem a kuchnią.

- Dlaczego jesteś tak zasmucony? – Zwyczajnie nie wie. Co jeszcze bardziej wkurza Johna.

- Czemu jestem taki zasmucony? Och nie wiem, Sherlocku, może dlatego, że wracam do domu, aby odkryć, że mój współlokator zażywa ciężkie narkotyki w naszym cholernym salonie? Czy normalni ludzie reagują na to z większą nonszalancją?

- Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że tego typu rzeczy stanowią dla ciebie problem – mówi Sherlock, patrząc na niego szczerze.

- Nie powinienem musieć o tym wspominać! Normalni ludzie tego nie robią!

- Och, spadaj. Nawet ty wiesz, że to kompletna bzdura. Mnóstwo ludzi, których określiłbyś jako "normalnych" używa różnego rodzaju narkotyków, nawet popadając w nałóg, chociaż w każdy inny sposób są doskonale funkcjonalni. Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że to tej pory zrozumiałeś, że nie jestem najbardziej typową osobą, jaką spotkałeś. I wybacz, że to mówię, ale nie wydaje mi się, że twoja reakcja wypływa z braku poszanowania norm z mojej strony.

- Oczywiście, masz rację, dlaczego miałbym oczekiwać od ciebie "poszanowania norm"? Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Sherlock czuje nieznane ukłucie, kiedy słyszy ostry ton Johna, co klasyfikuje jako połączenie poczucia winy i bólu.

- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym trzymał narkotyki w mieszkaniu, wystarczy powiedzieć. Mogę znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.

- Nie chce, żebyś w ogóle brał narkotyki! – krzyczy John. Słyszą, że woda w czajniku zaczyna się gotować i wpatrują się w siebie w milczeniu. Sherlock wie, że gdyby John był tylko współlokatorem, wystarczyłoby powiedzieć mu, żeby się wyprowadził, albo wyprowadzić się samemu. Ale to, jak John wypowiada swoje obiekcje na temat stylu życia Sherlocka świadczy o pewnym poczuciu upoważnienia co do posiadania takich opinii, upoważnienia, które może funkcjonować tylko jako efekt bycia kimś więcej niż jedynie współlokatorem. To nie jest całkowicie nowa informacja dla Sherlocka. Miał już przeczucie, że wchodzą w bardziej osobisty związek, aczkolwiek do tej pory nie znał opinii Johna w tej materii. Teraz, kiedy ma dowód, czuje dziwny rodzaj komfortu. Narkotyki nie przeszkadzałyby mu tak bardzo, gdyby Johnowi na nim nie zależało.

- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – pyta, splatając ramiona na piersi.

- Przestań – mówi John.

- Dlaczego miałbym przestać robić coś, co sprawia mi przyjemność?

- Bo cię o to cholernie proszę. I ponieważ to autodestrukcyjne zachowanie, nie wspominając o marnotrawstwie pieniędzy.

- Każdy przejawia autodestrukcyjne zachowanie, nieważne, legalne czy nie. I przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie doświadczyłem kłopotów finansowych z powodu moich przyzwyczajeń. Zapewniam cię, że w pełni kontroluję proces zażywania. Z pewnością znasz się na tym dostatecznie dobrze, by zauważyć, że nie jestem uzależniony.

- Ale ryzyko uzależnienia jest znacząco wyższe, w oczywisty sposób, niż gdybyś w ogóle nie brał.

- Z tym nie mogę się kłócić. Ale z drugiej strony uważam, że to całkowicie nieistotne. Jeśli zażywanie nie odbija się na mojej pracy…

- To jedyne na czym ci zależy? Twoja cholerna praca? A co z twoim własnym zdrowiem, na litość boską?

Co ze mną?

- Popadasz w melodramatyzm, John.

Teraz czajnik gwiżdże już głośno, więc John zdejmuje go z palnika i wyłącza piecyk. Siada przy stole i wlewa wodę do kubka, nagle przygnębiony. Sherlock obserwuje go, próbując wywnioskować, co właśnie myśli lub czuje. Watson wrzuca torebkę herbaty do kubka i siada bez ruchu, z ramionami na blacie stołu, ze spiętym ciałem, a woda zabarwia się na ciemny kolor. Sherlock rusza się z progu, siada naprzeciw niego i patrzy mu w twarz.

- To sprawia, że czuję się lepiej – mówi. – I stanowi miłą rozrywkę, kiedy jestem znudzony, jak dzisiaj chociażby.

- Jak to „sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej"? – pyta John. Wie, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż oczywista odpowiedź. Mówi cicho, pozwalając, by gniew się ulotnił, w nadziei, że Sherlock otworzy się przed nim.

Sherlock odwraca od niego wzrok, patrzy na blat stołu. Opiera na nim łokcie i styka z sobą koniuszki palców, gestem charakterystycznym dla niego, kiedy myśli. John patrzy na niego znad pary unoszącej się z kubka i przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock nie odpowiada na kontakt wzrokowy. W mieszkaniu panuje cisza, ale nie niezręczna. Holmes pochyla się nad stołem i patrzy na Johna ostrożnie.

- Zaspokaja pewną moją potrzebę – mówi.

- Potrzebę czego?

Początkowo nie odpowiada, patrząc na niego, oczyma tak jasnymi i niebieskimi. John czeka, nie naciskając na niego.

- Jeśli nie robi ci to różnicy, wolałbym się w to nie zagłębiać, John. Ćwiczyłem przez lata, próbując poradzić sobie z tą nieznośną, nieusatysfakcjonowaną potrzebą i im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej się nasila. A dopiero co przeżyłem bardzo miłą chwilę z białym proszkiem w salonie i nie chcę całkowicie tego niszczyć…

- Sherlock, do cholery, czego ty potrzebujesz?

Milknie, widząc upór na twarzy Johna, kierując wzrok na ścianę po prawej. To nie brak zaufania do Johna. Raczej fakt, że przyznanie się do tej konkretnej potrzeby jest tak upokarzające. Jednak ma wrażenie, że nie może pominąć tego tematu w rozmowie w sposób, który nie skończy źle. Pochyla głowę, wciąż wpatrzony w ścianę, a Watson czeka na kontynuacje.

- Byłoby ci łatwiej to pokazać? – pyta Watson. Sherlock znów na niego zerka, oceniając bezpieczeństwo tej propozycji i dzięki ci boże, doktor czasami bywa genialny. Holmes potakuje lekkim skinięciem.

Wstaje, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, i po chwili John też się podnosi, wyczuwając, że tego się od niego oczekuje. Przez długą chwilę po prostu stoją tam i Sherlock się w niego wpatruje, podczas gdy Watson czeka. Detektyw przysuwa się o krok i znowu zamiera, co zaskakuje mężczyznę. John czuje ulotny zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Powoli, Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej, otwiera ramiona i przytula doktora do siebie w delikatnym uścisku. John stoi z ramionami opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków, z twarzą schowaną w ramieniu Sherlocka, chwilowo osłupiały.

- Tego właśnie potrzebujesz? – pyta.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ani się nie odsuwa. To luźny uścisk, ostrożny. Jest gotowy wycofać się w każdej chwili, jeśli tylko John da mu znak, że to nieakceptowalne. Zamiast tego, Watson unosi ramiona i otacza nimi bardzo wąski tors Sherlocka, który drży pod wpływem elektrycznego szoku, który wstrząsa całym jego ciałem. Zamyka oczy i lgnie do Johna, który wciąż ma problemy z przejściem nad swoim całkowitym zaskoczeniem.

Kto mógł podejrzewać, że Sherlock Holmes, ze wszystkich ludzi, ma tak potężną potrzebę czułości? Czy socjopaci nie pogardzają wszelkimi ludzkimi interakcjami? Przynajmniej tak wszyscy uważają na temat tego konkretnego socjopaty.

Im dłużej tam stoją, obejmując się, tym jaśniejsze staje się dla Johna, że Sherlock, będąc tym kim jest, już dawno wysunął teorię na temat tego, że coś takiego jak kokaina może stanowić substytut dla rzeczywistego ludzkiego kontaktu fizycznego, przynajmniej na neurologicznym poziomie, ponieważ wytwarza dostatecznie podobne, chociaż nie identyczne, reakcje chemiczne w mózgu jak te, które produkuje dotyk. A fizyczne i emocjonalne odczucie w obu przypadkach? Według Johna, nie ma porównania. Ale zastępowanie jednej fizycznej przyjemności drugą… Musi przyznać, że to brzmi wystarczająco logicznie. Z pewnością dostatecznie logicznie dla Sherlocka, aby z tym eksperymentował. Nawet jeśli substytut to porażka, a tak prawdopodobnie jest, nie umniejsza to reakcji organizmu.

John przytula go mocniej.

- Czy to wszystko? – pyta.

- Nie – mówi Sherlock, głosem pełnym oszołomienia. – Trochę… trochę tulania się byłoby idealne.

W każdym innym momencie, John uznałby takie słowa wychodzące z ust dorosłego człowieka, z ust Sherlocka tym bardziej, za komiczne. Ale wie, że Holmes naprawdę ma to na myśli. Dociera do niego też, jak wielkie zaufanie musi w nim pokładać, skoro w ogóle się do tego przyznaje, pozwala sobie być tak bezbronnym, zwłaszcza, że bezbronność wydaje się najbardziej ze wszystkiego stać na bakier z naturą Sherlocka.

Oczyszcza gardło chrząknięciem i pyta:

- Moje łóżko czy twoje?

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

- Twój pokój jest o wiele bardziej przytulny – mówi.

- Dobrze. – Odsuwają się od siebie i John idzie przodem, trzymając dłoń Sherlocka, kiedy opuszczają kuchnię, nie widzi więc, jak rozjaśnia się twarz detektywa. John zanika na chwilę w swojej łazience, przebierając się w piżamę, podczas, gdy Sherlock zamyka drzwi sypialni, gasi światła i kładzie się na łóżku, trzęsąc się z oczekiwania (i prawdopodobnie kokainy). Kiedy Watson kładzie się obok niego, myśli z roztargnieniem, że to zasadniczo ostatnia rzecz, o zrobienie której kiedykolwiek by się podejrzewał, szczególnie o zrobienie jej ze swoim współlokatorem. Ale czuł, jak Sherlock mu odpowiedział, kiedy go objął i słyszał, jak przytłoczony był, kiedy mówił i wszystko, co teraz widzi to niewiarygodna potrzeba czegoś niesamowicie ludzkiego, jaką żywi Holmes. Nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie żyć ze sobą, gdyby nie spróbował mu pomóc.

- Wydaje mi się, że efekt będzie najlepszy, jeśli położysz się na boku - mówi.

Sherlock odwraca się do niego tyłem, twarzą do drzwi, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma w ciemnościach. John wpatruje się w niego chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy to będzie niezręczne, ale potem zamyka przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, przyciskając się do niego i obejmując ramionami jego nadgarstek. W zasadzie przyjmują pozycję na łyżeczkę. To o wiele bardziej pogrążające niż ten incydent na basenie.

Ale John uważa, czując jak Sherlock rozluźnia się pod nim, że to nawet nie takie złe. Nie wydaje mu się to nawet dziwne, co jest najbardziej zaskakujące ze wszystkiego. Leżą tak bez ruchu przez pewien czas, aż John znajduje się na granicy snu, a Sherlock obraca się w jego stronę i obejmuje go ramieniem, co nie napotyka na żaden protest.

Kiedy ustawiają się w nowej pozycji, szukając właściwych sposób ułożenia rąk, nóg i głów, twarz Johna trafia na klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. Może słyszeć bicie jego serca.

Holmes czuje się milion razy lepiej niż po kokainie. Nie potrafi tego opisać. Zastanawia się, czy śni, czy ma halucynacje. Szybko, ku własnemu zdumieniu, zaczyna płakać… czego nie robił od lat.

Kiedy John orientuje się, co się dzieje, jest zadziwiająco spokojny, pomijając nieustępliwą falę determinacji, by już nigdy nie pozwolić temu mężczyźnie zaznać dnia bez czułości. Trzyma go mocno i nie mówi ani słowa. To nic wielkiego. Przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach w sposób, który ma go ukoić i Sherlock łapie się go kurczowo.

- Żadnych więcej narkotyków – John, na wpół śpiąc, mamrocze to w jego klatkę piersiową.

Przesypiają w ten sposób całą noc.


	2. Chapter 2 Miłość kogoś nadzwyczajnego

**Rozdział 2: Miłość kogoś nadzwyczajnego **

Ani raz w życiu Johnowi nie zależało na mężczyźnie. Miał dobrych przyjaciół, przyjaciół, których kochał, i na swój własny skomplikowany sposób kochał swojego ojca. Ale kiedy miesiące mijały, po ujawnieniu się Moriarty'ego na basenie zrozumiał, że to, co czuje do Sherlocka Holmesa to coś zupełnie nowego. Zaczął to poważnie analizować pewnego ranka, leżąc w łóżku, z Sherlockiem wciąż śpiącym obok, odwróconym do niego plecami. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby skwitować myśli Johna pełną niedowierzania drwiną – leżysz obok niego w łóżku, na litość boską – ale Watson naprawdę nie jest tak tępy (i na swoją obronę ma to, że czułość oraz dzielenie łóżka zaczęło się jako sposób na zapewnienie Sherlockowi fizycznego komfortu, którego przez długi czas mu brakowało i nigdy nie było w żaden sposób zabarwione erotyzmem). Zdawało się, że te uczucia wkradły się w Johna, kiedy był zbyt zajęty podążaniem za skrajem płaszcza Sherlocka po całym Londynie, żeby zwrócić na nie uwagę. Może fakt, że nawiązali natychmiastowe porozumienie wkrótce po tym, jak się poznali i zamieszkali razem, powinien stanowić jakąś wskazówkę. Ale wciąż nie wydaje mu się, by mógłby jakkolwiek przewidzieć to, jak będzie się teraz czuł.

Wciąż umawia się na randki z kobietami. Sarah odeszła dawno temu, ale po niej nastąpiły inne. Lubi je, kobiety, z którymi się umawia. Stanowią oazę spokoju w jego życiu i przynoszą mu ulgę. Wie, czego się po nich spodziewać. Wie, na czym stoi.

Ale kiedy zaczyna o tym myśleć, dociera do niego, że nic z tego nie jest poważne. Ich towarzystwo jest przyjemne, seks jest raczej świetny, ale kiedy pyta sam siebie, jaka jest ostatnia kobieta, która odcisnęła ślad w jego sercu, musi się nad tym naprawdę głęboko zastanowić. To było lata temu, przez Afganistanem.

I nawet to nie ma porównania z tym, jak czuje się teraz.

Prawdą jest, że jego życie seksualne nigdy nie było zbyt rozbudowane. Zakwalifikowałby własne libido jako „uśrednione". Nie pieprzy się z każdą kobietą, z którą się umawia, a jeśli już się z kimś pieprzy, to też nie za każdym razem, gdy się spotykają. Nie jest tak cielesny z kobietami. Przyjemność, jaką daje ich towarzystwo jest dla niego najatrakcyjniejsza. Interakcje z kobietami zawsze były dla niego łatwiejsze, w jakiś sposób, niż te z mężczyznami. Jest z nimi bardziej otwarty, emocjonalnie, bardziej osobisty.

Wojna stanowiła inny świat. Mężczyzna nie wiąże się w normalnym życiu z innym mężczyzną tak, jak ma to miejsce na polu bitwy. Ale, rzecz jasna, jego przyjaciele z armii są martwi, a ci, którzy nie są, wrócili do normalnego życia albo pozostali za granicą. W każdym razie kontynuowanie tych znajomości nie wydaje mu się naturalne. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Wojna nauczyła go też, jak żyć bez seksu przez długi czas, uświadamiając mu, iż stosunki nie są dla niego tak ważne, jak wcześniej sądził.

Tego rodzaju myśli krążą mu po głowie, kiedy zaczyna się zastanawiać nad tym, co czuje do Sherlocka. W jakiś sposób wydaje mu się, że te informacje są istotne, że określają, w jaki sposób ma rozumieć więź, jaką nawiązał ze swoim współlokatorem. Ale wyjaśnienie nie przychodzi do niego od razu. Jego uczucia są wyraźne, ale ich znaczenie – niejasne.

W sobotni poranek wstaje wcześniej od Sherlocka, co jest typowe. Widzi szare światło sączące się przez zasłony w oknach salonu i słucha deszczu na zewnątrz, zaparzając poranną herbatę. Przygotowuje dwa kubki, kiedy woda się zagotowuje i wrzuca do nich po torebce Earl Greya, siadając na swoim krześle przy stole i stawiając drugi kubek naprzeciwko. Siedzi cicho przez chwilę, myśląc, a herbata stygnie. Sherlock zawsze śpi długo w weekendy, szczególnie, jeśli nie prowadzi właśnie sprawy. Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Daje mu to nieco ciszy i spokoju w mieszkaniu, kiedy może być sam ze swoimi myślami.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się pojawia, uśmiecha się tym swoim uśmieszkiem, unosząc tylko lewą połowę ust i wita się, ściskając ramię Johna, kiedy go mija. Wsuwa kromki chleba do tostera dla nich obu, po czym siada przy stole, wąskimi dłońmi otaczając kubek, którego ciepło sprawia, że pomrukuje. John zauważa, że ostatnio jada więcej. Nie wiele więcej, ale wciąż, to poprawa. Jak o większości rzeczy nie związanych z pracą – nigdy właściwie o tym nie rozmawiają. Sherlock zwyczajnie zmienia nawyk, John to zauważa, życie toczy się dalej.

Przestał też zażywać kokainę, a przynajmniej John tak sądzi. Był na to wyczulony przez pewien czas, po tym jak przyłapał Sherlocka na wciąganiu kresek do nosa pośrodku ich salonu, ale w końcu odpuścił, widząc, że nic nie wskazuje na to, że to znów ma miejsce. Sherlock lepiej teraz sypia, częściej i dłużej. Watson obserwuje go, pijącego herbatę, widząc w jego oczach spokój, którego nie było tam, gdy się poznali. Z pewnością nie jest mniej maniakalny przy pracy niż dotąd, ale jest zdrowszy. Wie, że to wszystko ma coś wspólnego z nim, w tym, jak zmieniła się ich relacja w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy. Gdybyście spytali go kilka dni wcześniej, uważałby, że jedyną różnicę stanowi dotyk, ale teraz nie już tego taki pewny.

Toster wyrzuca z siebie chleb z głośnym brzdękiem i Sherlock rusza się, by go podać, zabierając ze sobą herbatę. Teraz wie już, jakie tosty lubi John i nie musi pytać. Między nimi panuje cisza, jak zwykle, gdy są sami w domu. John nie znał dotąd nikogo, z kim milczenie byłoby tak komfortowe.

Rzecz w tym, że John nie jest gejem. Nigdy nie był i jest całkiem pewny, że nigdy nie będzie. Zna siebie samego. Zna różnicę pomiędzy tym, jak czuje się patrząc na atrakcyjną kobietę, z którą się umawia, i tym, jak czuje się będąc z Sherlockiem. Szczególnie wie to po spędzeniu kilku ostatnich miesięcy na dotykaniu Sherlocka w ramach codziennej rutyny. Nie wydaje mu się, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł codziennie i komfortowo dzielić łóżko z kobietą, z którą nie uprawiałby seksu, a jednak teraz jego rutyna obejmuje zasypianie jako duża łyżeczka obejmująca Sherlocka Holmesa, bez najlżejszego odcienia pożądania. Czuje do niego wiele rzeczy – podziw, szacunek, frustrację, rozbawienie, opiekuńczość, czułość, dumę – ale sztywnienie górnej partii spodni nie jest jedną z nich. Sama myśl o całowaniu Sherlocka w usta sprawia, że się krzywi.

Więc jak ma wytłumaczyć to, co się między nimi dzieje?

- Powinniśmy wyjść z domu dla odmiany – mówi Sherlock, przeżuwając swój tost.

- Pogoda nie jest na to najlepsza – zauważa John.

- Bez znaczenia. Wynaleziono po coś parasole. I jeśli zostanę w mieszkaniu na kolejny cholerny weekend, wpadnę w obłęd.

To prawda, Sherlock jest podatny na napady obłędu.

- W takim razie zjemy obiad na mieście.

Holmes siorbie swoją herbatę z milczącą satysfakcją, jego oczy są jasne i niebieskie nawet w półmroku kuchni. John zastanawia się do jakich wniosków Sherlock doszedł na temat ich relacji – bóg jeden wie, ale pewnie już to rozgryzł, włączając to sposób, w jaki John czuje – ale nie wie, jak podjąć ten temat. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock jest aseksualny, chociaż to słowo nigdy pomiędzy nimi nie padło, ale w końcu John jest dobrze wyedukowanym człowiekiem. Jest więcej niż zdolny do dodania dwóch do dwóch. Jest też jasne, że Sherlock czuje do niego emocjonalne przywiązanie. I tylko natura tego przywiązania pozostaje dla doktora niejasna.

Kiedy na talerzu Holmesa zostają tylko okruszki, a na dnie jego filiżanki ledwie kilka kropel, detektyw wstaje i zapada się w swoim ulubionym fotelu w salonie, pobrzękując na skrzypcach. John decyduje, że sprawa wymaga głębszego przemyślenia, zanim stanie się przedmiotem konwersacji.

Rzecz w tym, że John zna tę stronę Sherlocka Holmesa, o istnieniu której nie wie nikt inny. Dla świata Sherlock jest niczym więcej niż genialnym fenomenem, dziwakiem, wyizolowanym, wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą, który nie pracuje nad sprawą, ponieważ wszyscy chcą go włączyć do śledztwa, ale ponieważ go potrzebują. Jest zimny i wymagający, i arogancki i okrutny w swojej brutalnej szczerości w sytuacjach, w których okrutny być nie musi. Dla nich nadaje się tylko do swojej pracy. I w pewnym momencie John orientuje się, że Sherlock w to wierzy.

Ale kiedy mijały kolejne miesiące Johna na Baker Street 221B a ich relacja zmieniała się w to dziwaczne, intymne coś, czym teraz jest, doktor nauczył się widzieć więcej. Widzi ciepło u Sherlocka, gdy zerkają na siebie w chwilach spokoju. Widzi jego bezbronność: to jak frustruje się sam na siebie, kiedy nie może już myśleć intensywniej, kiedy rozwiązanie problemu mu umyka. Widzi ślady tego, co potrafi nazwać tylko smutkiem, kiedy Sherlock wspomina, jaką ktoś ma niską opinię o nim, jako o człowieku. Widzi, jak Sherlock patrzy na niego czasem, z namysłem, nic nie mówiąc i nie wie, jak to określić, może poza pewnym niedowierzaniem, że John wciąż tu jest.

I czasami, kiedy Sherlock staje przed oknem w ich salonie, wpatrując się w dal albo kiedy gapi się przez okno taksówki, John rozpoznaje wyraz twarzy, który przybierał znacznie wcześniej, kiedy się poznali. Teraz potrafi określić to jako samotność. Wtedy zawsze czuje się bardzo oddalony od Sherlocka. _O czym ty myślisz?_ Chce wtedy spytać. _Jestem tuż obok. _

Są też czarne nastroje, które pojawiają się, kiedy Sherlock nie pracuje nad sprawą. Nie zmienia wtedy ubrania przez całe dnie, odmawia jedzenia, snuje się po mieszkaniu, o ile nie leży zwinięty na kanapie, plecami do Johna. Czasami znika, na całe godziny, wracając do domu mokry od deszczu przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Nie odbiera telefonu, nie odpowiada na SMSy. To doprowadza Johna do szału. Nie wie, czy to nuda, czy coś innego, a Sherlock nigdy o tym nie mówi.

A John chciałby, żeby było inaczej.

Złości go, że ludzie nie widzą w Sherlocku tego, co on. Złości go, że nie rozumieją. Wie, jak trudny potrafi być Sherlock, jak skuteczny i efektywny jest w odpychaniu od siebie ludzi. Próbował tego z Johnem więcej niż raz. I chociaż czasem John chciałby wzruszyć ramionami i wyprowadzić się, mówiąc, do diabła z tym całym szaleństwie, nie robi tego. Nie mógłby.

I jeszcze chciałby powiedzieć wszystkim, którzy nigdy nie kłopotali się z dotarciem do Sherlocka tak blisko jak on: nie próbowaliście dostatecznie mocno.

Przywykł do tego, że ludzie biorą ich za parę. Przez większość czasu już go to nie kłopocze. Odznacza to jako syndrom ludzkiej głupoty, jak ująłby to Sherlock. Jak długo nie wchodzi to w drogę jego okazjonalnym randkom, John nie ma nic przeciwko. Co zauważa, kiedy wreszcie zaczyna analizować swoje uczucia, to to, że Sherlock nigdy nie poprawiał tych błędnych założeń. Nie może sobie przypomnieć ani jednego razu, gdy było inaczej. To zawsze John nalegał, że nie są parą. Wciąż nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego obcy ludzie patrzą na nich i zakładają coś takiego. Przecież nie dotykają się publicznie. To jedna z ich niewypowiedzianych zasad: intymność to ich prywatna sprawa. I być może wyczucie Sherlocka, co do swojej publicznej tożsamości też motywuje go, aby to ukrywać, ale John nie jest pewny. W każdym razie, zaczyna brać pod uwagę te powracające założenia i powody, które za nimi stoją, zastanawiając się, czy mają jakieś uzasadnienie.

Jedzą obiad w naprawdę świetnej tajskiej restauracji, a między nimi znajduje się kolejna świeczka, element kurtuazji ze strony kelnerki, która postawiła ją miedzy nimi z _tym _uśmiechem. Sherlock śmieje się z czegoś, co powiedział John i doktor orientuje się, że to jedyna okazja, kiedy widzi Holmesa śmiejącego się – kiedy są razem, sami, tak jak teraz. Sherlock mruży oczy, powodując powstanie zmarszczek w ich kącikach, odsłania zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i wygląda tak bardzo ludzko, jak każdy inny człowiek, a nie Wielki Sherlock Holmes. I John odczuwa ciepłą satysfakcję w piersiach, wiedząc, że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Co to oznacza?

Sherlock przemyślnie sięga widelcem i kradnie krewetkę z talerza Johna. Robi tego typu rzeczy już od pewnego czasu, ale John dopiero teraz to naprawdę zauważa. Zauważa też, że lubi, kiedy to się dzieje. Podnosi wzrok, przypadkowo kierując go na białą szyję i odsłonięty przez rozpięte wcięcie koszuli w trakcie litery V fragment klatki piersiowej i spontanicznie próbuje sprawdzić, czy czuje cokolwiek, najmniejsze ukłucie pożądania.

Po chwili jego spojrzenie wraca do talerza. Nic. Więc to już z głowy.

Niezręcznie.

John nie przepadał za tuleniem się przed spotkaniem Sherlocka, nawet z kobietami, które bzykał. Ale nauczył się tym rozkoszować. Zaczęło się, ponieważ Sherlock tego potrzebował, ale z czasem stało się też przyjemne dla niego. Nigdy nie wydawało mu się dziwne, że to robią. Pewnie dlatego, że żyjąc z Sherlockiem Holmesem natrafiasz na tyle dziwactw, że tulanie się pozostaje na samym dole listy. Ale może przemawia to do tych dziwnych uczuć, które żywi.

John leży w łóżku, nie śpiąc, na długo po tym, jak Sherlock zasnął w jego ramionach. Chowa twarz w łopatce mężczyzny i może czuć aromat jego wody kolońskiej i zapach detergentów, w których prał swoją piżamę. Jest im ciepło razem i John myśli, jak wygodnie mu w tym momencie, oni dwaj, razem, bezpieczni. To głupie – martwić się tak bardzo o dorosłego mężczyznę, mężczyznę, który dał radę przeżyć wiele lat bez czyjejkolwiek opieki. Ale John nie może nic na to poradzić.

I to nie tylko niebezpieczeństwo pracy detektywa. John martwi się też o jego stan wewnętrzny, szczególnie kiedy zaczyna rozmyślać w środku nocy, jak teraz. Czy Sherlock jest szczęśliwy? Czy jest samotny? Czy czegoś mu brakuje? Wszyscy się zgodzą, że nikt nie zna Sherlocka lepiej niż Watson, a jednak jest tak wiele rzeczy, których doktor o nim nie wie. Być może przeszłość nie powinna mieć znaczenia, ale czy może, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ukształtowała człowieka, którym jest się teraz? John chce wiedzieć. Pragnienie wiedzy jest inne niż cokolwiek, co dotąd czuł względem kogokolwiek wcześniej. Chce znać każdy ból, którego Sherlock kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Chce znać dręczące go niepewności. Chce wiedzieć, co Sherlock naprawdę myśli o sobie samym. Chce wiedzieć, czego pożąda, co go napędza, co sprawia, że czuje się żywy. Chce zrozumieć.

Przytula Sherlocka trochę mocniej do siebie, kiedy myśli, że może nigdy nie zrozumieć. Zamyka oczy i czuje, jak Sherlock oddycha przy nim. I w jakiś sposób, nieważne jak melodramatyczne by się to nie zdawało, wydaje mu się, że to wszystko, co istnieje: tylko on i Sherlock Holmes, sami, oderwani od świata, poza jego zdolnością pojmowania. Dobry boże, John nie potrafi pojąć nawet tego. Ale wie jedną rzecz: Sherlock był tutaj kiedyś całkiem sam. Ale teraz nie jest. Ma Johna.

Nie ma go tam, kiedy to się wydarza. Pracuje w klinice i oczywiście, Sherlock nie zawaha się sam zająć się sprawą. Nie poczeka, aż John będzie wolny, aby mu pomóc, bez względu na to, jak bardzo lubi mieć go przy sobie. Lestrade dzwoni do niego od razu, dosłownie sekundę po tym, jak sam się dowiaduje, co ma miejsce w momencie, gdy John ma zamiar iść już do domu. Coś się stało, mówi. Sherlock został ranny.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszy o tym, jak Sherlock odnosi fizyczne rany – ryzyko zawodowe, jakby nie było – ale tym razem jest przerażony, całkowicie sparaliżowany. Wzywa taksówkę, desperacko gramoli się przez jej najbliższe drzwi i jedzie w kierunku podanym przez Lestrade'a. Kiedy się zbliża, może usłyszeć syreny policyjne, widzi światła karetki już oświetlające scenę zbrodni i zbierający się tłumek gapiów. Taksówkarz musi zatrzymać go, by zapłacił, kiedy próbuje wyprysnąć z pojazdu. Przepycha się pomiędzy ludźmi i widzi Sherlocka, leżącego już na noszach, pchanych powoli w stronę otwartych drzwi karetki. Jeden z pielęgniarzy przyciska kłębek gazy do jego prawego boku, na ulicy jest krew i kiedy John do niego dobiega, nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy. Sherlock wydaje się nieprzytomny, jest twarz jest blada i poszarzała, ale jego ręka unosi się i łapie ramię Johna, gdy wypowiada jego imię.

- Sherlock co się stało? Jest ranny? – pyta jednego z pielęgniarzy.

- Rana postrzałowa po lewej stronie podbrzusza. Pan jest doktorem Watsonem?

- Tak.

- Chce pan jechać razem z nim? Inspektor Lestrade powiedział, że panu wolno.

- Będę bardzo wdzięczny, dzięki.

Wsuwają nosze do karetki i John wchodzi za nimi, siadając na brzegu ławki po lewej stronie Sherlocka. Kiedy ruszają, chwyta dłoń Johna, absolutnie zapominając o obecności innych ludzi, którzy to widzą, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Nic ci nie będzie – mówi Watson. – Nie martw się.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na niego pełnymi wdzięczności oczyma, jego dłoń jest ciepła w ręce Johna, który wtedy właśnie myśli

Jezu, to właśnie jest miłość mojego cholernego życia.

To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale się tym nie przejmuje.

Sherlock spędza kilka dni w szpitalu, a kiedy wraca do domu, wciąż nie jest w formie, podpierając się na ramieniu Johna, kiedy wchodzą po schodach na górę do mieszkania. Watson usadawia go na kanapie razem z poduszkami i ciepłym kocem. Chudy brzuch Holmesa wciąż jest owinięty bandażem, a szwy nie znikną tak szybko. Jest na przeciwbólach, ale nie pomagają, kiedy się rusza. Wciąż jest blady i nie jadł tak wiele, ile powinien w szpitalu, ponieważ jedzenie było okropne. John idzie do kuchni i nastawia wodę, uważając, że jakiś makaron będzie odpowiednim posiłkiem. Sherlock po prostu leży spokojnie, z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczyma.

Wraca do salonu, patrzy na Sherlocka i czuje, jak kolana miękną mu od najbardziej obezwładniającej ulgi. Musi usiąść na podnóżku niedaleko swojego fotela, drżąc przy każdym oddechu, i uśmiecha się, opuszczając roztrzęsione ręce na kolana. Sherlock obraca głowę w jego stronę i otwiera oczy, po prostu go obserwując.

Przez długi czas pozostają w ten sposób, patrząc na siebie przez pokój. Nie mówią ani słowa i John wciąż trochę drży. Początkowo myśli, że się rozpłacze, ale dzięki bogu to się nie wydarza. Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka jest niemożliwy do odczytania, z wyjątkiem pewnej łagodności.

I John wie, że nie muszą o tym rozmawiać. To zrozumiałe. On w końcu to rozumie.

Jest całkowicie, nieopisywalnie zakochany w Sherlocku Holmesie.

I wcale nie chce go bzykać.

Na całe szczęście – Sherlock czuje dokładnie to samo.


	3. Chapter 3 Potęga zakochanego człowieka

**Rozdział 3: Potęga zakochanego człowieka **

Jest zakochany.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany.

Jest też całkiem pewny, że już nigdy nie będzie, w nikim innym. Wątpi, by ktoś taki, jak John Watson mógł zjawić się w czyimś życiu dwa razy.

Pomijając to wzruszające, romantyczne stwierdzenie, Sherlock nie myśli o swoich uczuciach względem Johna w tak nieprofesjonalny sposób, nie odczuwa ich tak, jak ogół populacji opisuje to w swoich śmiesznych mediach. Oczywiście, że nie. W końcu jest Sherlockiem Holmesem. To dla niego nowe doświadczenie i w związku z tym wydaje mu się właściwe poszukiwanie pojęć, które będą akuratne dla niego. Śledzenie wykresu jego relacji z Johnem aż do tego momentu wydaje się równie dobrym początkiem jak każdy inny.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, jego przypływ uczuć był raczej szybki. Od razu polubił Johna, co samo w sobie było dość niezwykłe. Sherlock z reguły nie lubi nikogo. W najlepszym razie toleruje ludzi. Ale John Watson zjawił się w jego życiu jako obcy człowiek, od razu dostając pełen wachlarz ekscentrycznych przyzwyczajeń Holmesa, stając się ofiarą jego skandalicznych nawyków i żądań, i to zanim jeszcze ten biedny człowiek zdążył z nim zamieszkać. Zamiast jednak uciec przed jego szaleństwem, John został. To natychmiastowo zmusiło Sherlocka do zatrzymania i pomyślenia _Hmm, ciekawe_. Watson narzekał, ale jednak podążał za nim, jednak się pokazywał, jednak się wprowadził. Co więcej, kiedy nie narzekał, entuzjastycznie i bez wahania komentował geniusz Sherkocka – co od samego początku sprawiało, że Holmes miał ochotę mruczeć i nie wstydzi się do tego przyznać. W końcu geniusz potrzebuje widowni.

Do czasu, gdy Moriarty sprowadził ich obu nad basen i groził, że ich zabije, do Sherlocka dotarło już z niepokojącą mocą, jak bardzo zależy mu na Johnie. Widział ładunki wybuchowe na jego ciele i czuł coś, czego zasadniczo nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej: chłodną, obezwładniającą panikę. Nazwanie tego uczucia zajęło mu chwilę, tak było dla niego obce. Nie jest specjalnie uczuciowym człowiekiem albo raczej żył odseparowany od emocji, zanurzony we własnym umyśle. Do tamtej nocy nie był zbytnio połączony z emocjonalnymi aspektami swojego związku z Johnem i wtedy nagle tygodnie narastających uczuć po prostu na niego spadły, przytłaczając go całkowicie.

Mogli zginąć tamtej nocy. Bliskie doświadczenia śmierci nie są niczym nowym dla Sherlocka, ale dodanie do tego Johna zmieniało wszystko. Pamięta, co działo się potem, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie na tyłach zaparkowanego ambulansu, z tymi przeklętymi pomarańczowymi kocami narzuconymi na ramiona. Krwawiący, posiniaczeni i roztrzęsieni, ale cali i żywi. Był tak cichy, ogrom jego uczuć zostawił go poszukującego słów, których nie umiał znaleźć. Tak bardzo pragnął wziąć Johna w ramiona i po prostu go trzymać. Ale nie zrobił tego. Byli odlegli o całe miesiące od swobody dotyku, jaką teraz dzielą, ale przynajmniej wtedy już Sherlock wiedział. W końcu miał prawdziwe pojęcie o tym, na czym stał z Johnem – i szczerze mówiąc, śmiertelnie go to przerażało.

Nawet teraz te uczucia napawają go dreszczem. Jest tak nieprzyzwyczajony do ryzykowania czegokolwiek, do przedkładania czyjegoś życia ponad własne. Teraz, kiedy wpatruje się w okna nieobecnym wzrokiem, wyobraża sobie, jakby to było nie mieć przy sobie Johna. Myśli o tym, jakby to było znów być samemu. Czy John umrze, czy zostawi go dla kobiety albo czy też zmęczy się trudną osobowością Sherlocka? Czy ktokolwiek mógłby naprawdę kochać Sherlocka Holmesa? Czy Sherlock mógłby znów znaleźć równowagę, jeśli straci Johna?

Właśnie takie myśli pomagają mu zrozumieć, jak poważne stały się jego uczucia. Bycie samotnym przestało być wygodne. Pozwólcie mi umrzeć, zanim go stracę, myśli. Proszę, okażcie mi tę odrobinę miłosierdzia.

I wie, że John obserwuje go w takich momentach, kiedy są od siebie najbardziej oddaleni, chcąc wiedzieć, co Sherlock myśli. Ale jak mógłby mu powiedzieć? Sam jeszcze nie może ogarnąć swojej bezbronności.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy objął Johna, stojąc w ich kuchni, tej nocy, gdy został przyłapany na zażywaniu kokainy, Sherlock poczuł rozkosz, jaką niesie z sobą miłość, nie to, jaka jest żałosna. John go zaakceptował. A nawet więcej. Wziął go na górę, do swojej sypialni i całą noc spał, trzymając go w ramionach. Od lat Holmes nie był tak szczęśliwy z powodów innych niż praca. Częściowo to z powodu fizycznego kontaktu, którego przez lata mu brakowało. Częściowo dzięki wiedzy, że John go kocha, w jakiś sposób. I to nie kończy się na jednej nocy. Dotykają się, aż dotyk pomiędzy nimi staje się naturalny jak oddychanie i śpią razem każdej nocy, w jednym łóżku, wtuleni w siebie, a Sherlock czuje, jakby jego dusza zaczerpnęła powietrza po tym, jak długo trzymał ją pod wodą i sam o tym nie wiedział.

Początkowo martwił się, że John zechce czegoś, czego nie może mu dać, że seks zniszczy to, co mają, bez względu na jego brak, czy też to, że Watson zacznie uprawiać go z kimś innym. Sherlock był aseksualny przez całe życie i nie zmieni tego dla nikogo. Wie, że John jest tego świadomy, poza tym doktor i tak jest heteroseksualny, ale to automatycznie nie eliminuje jego obaw. To, że John nie chce go przelecieć jest dobre – ale jednocześnie sprawia, że do Sherlocka dociera, iż Watson nie kocha go w ten sam sposób, co on swojego blogera. Ta myśl wpędza go w ponury nastrój na dwa tygodnie. Wydobywa się z depresji poprzez zajęcie się śledztwem tylko dlatego, że John zaczyna mu grozić przymusową hospitalizacją.

- Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, Sherlocku, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Serio. To się staje niepoważne. Nie będę tu siedział i patrzył bezczynie, jak się pogrążasz. – mówi John, wracając do domu dwunastego dnia i widząc, jak Holmes leży bez ruchu na kanapie, żywy obraz beznadziei. – Szukałeś chociaż nowych spraw? Nie wydaje mi się.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że to nie nuda, że to gorsze od znudzenia. To złamane serce i on nie ma z tym doświadczenia i nie wie, jak sobie z tym radzić. To nie jego wina, że urodził się taki a nie inny. Nie prosił o to: ani o socjopatię, ani o aseksualność, ani o geniusz, ani o żadną z konsekwencji tego. Jest rozdarty pomiędzy myśleniem _Przysięgam, że byłbym dla ciebie wszystkim, co zechcesz, gdybym tylko mógł_ a _Dlaczego nie możesz mnie kochać pomimo tego?_ Wpatruje się w Johna żałośnie, a John gapi się na niego, zirytowany tak, że nie może znaleźć słów.

- Dobra, w porządku. Wypijemy herbatę i zjemy coś, a potem ty znajdziesz sobie cholerne zajęcie. Nie będziesz jutro siedział w mieszkaniu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będę musiał zaciągnąć cię z sobą do kliniki, nie zawaham się tego zrobić.

Doktor idzie do kuchni i nastawia wodę.

- John, czy możesz z łaski swojej się odpieprzyć i nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. Mogę robić, co mi się podoba. – Udaje mu się wyjęczeć.

I John wraca do pokoju, żeby odpowiedzieć.

- Nie, Sherlocku, nie możesz. Nie możesz tego robić. Gnijesz na kanapie, a z tego co wiem, nie masz ku temu żadnych powodów.

_Och_, myśli Sherlock. _Mam cholernie dobry powód._

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przerzuca się na drugi bok, plecami do Johna, łza spływa mu z oka. Nie spodziewał się, że John przejdzie przez pokój, żeby usiąść koło niego i pociągnąć go za ramię.

- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje – mówi. Nie, Sherlock nie może. Potrząsa głową i John nie naciska. Podciąga go do pozycji siedzącej i obejmuje go, jedną dłonią przeczesując jego kręcone włosy, tuląc go, nawet kiedy czajnik zaczyna gwizdać, i Holmes bardzo dyskretnie wyciera łzę w jego ramię. John głaszcze jego plecy i mówi mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, znajdą sobie sprawę i znów poczuje się lepiej.

John ma rację. Następnego dnia Sherlock wstaje, myje się, ubiera, dzwoni do Lestrade'a, wychodzi na londyńskie ulice i znowu jest Niepokonanym Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Ale w głębi siebie wciąż leży na kanapie, opłakując stratę, która jeszcze nie nastąpiła. Albo płacząc za czymś, co nigdy nie nastąpi.

Jednego dnia Sherlock zostaje postrzelony w środku dnia wśród tłumu ludzi, kiedy ściga podejrzanego w najnowszej sprawie. Całkowicie go to zaskakuje. Leży tam, na mokrej ulicy, krwawiąc, otumaniony i myśli sobie _Cóż, to już koniec. Ktoś to wreszcie zrobił_. I skrycie jest zadowolony… bo śmierć tutaj oznacza, że będzie wiedział, w ostatniej chwili swojej egzystencji, jak to jest mieć nadzieję, że miłość twojego życia odwzajemnia twoje uczucie. Nie potrzebuje już dowodów. Nadzieja wystarczy. Nadzieja wyśle go spokojnie w zapomnienie. Leży tam, wpatrując się w szerokie, szare niebo, z ręką w swojej własnej ciepłej krwi i myśli: _wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miał, to geniusz_. Ale geniusz nie czyni cię wartym miłości.

Sherlock nie umarł tego dnia. Przyjechał ambulans i policja, i John też. Nie spodziewał się go tam, z pewnych powodów, ale kiedy się pojawia u jego boku, z przerażoną twarzą, z ręką wślizgującą się w dłoń detektywa, Sherlock czuje, jak ten gest rozgrzewa całe jego ciało. Nieważne jest zimno i utrata krwi, wietrzny londyński dzień. Jadą karetką do szpitala i John całą drogę trzyma go za rękę, mówiąc, że nic mu nie będzie i Sherlock wreszcie to widzi. Widzi to w oczach Johna – rozpoznaje w nich własne uczucia. Nie mówi nic, patrząc tylko na niego z milczącą ulgą.

Więc dobry doktor też go kocha. W dokładnie ten sam sposób.

Sherlock Holmes jest, ten jeden raz, niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny, że nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

Zauważa u siebie lekki wzrost apetytu. Zaczyna jeść więcej; początkowo dlatego, że John się martwi, a w końcu dlatego, że jest głodny.

Wyrzuca resztę swojej kokainy i odkrywa, że rzucenie teraz jest nawet łatwiejsze, niż kiedy robił to wcześniej. Po tygodniu lub dwóch przytulania się z Johnem może zauważyć, że narkotyk byłby teraz całkowicie bezużyteczny – co jest jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakich nie spodziewał się doświadczyć.

Sypia więcej, co jest początkowo irytujące, ponieważ zabiera mu czas pracy, ale z drugiej strony daje mu dodatkową jasność umysłu, kiedy jest przytomny.

Zauważa, że jego depresje pojawiają się rzadziej. Zwłaszcza po tej strzelaninie, odkąd on i John doszli do cichego porozumienia odnośnie do tego, czemu mają siebie nawzajem.

Jest odrobinę bardziej cierpliwy dla głupoty innych ludzi. John zdaje się nie zauważać zmiany, tak jest niewielka, ale Sherlock wie. Nie jest tylko pewny, czy to zmiana na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Tak czy inaczej to wina Johna.

Zauważa, że John rzadziej chodzi na randki i że ich głównym celem jest seks. Typ kobiet, z jakimi się ujawnia – bo rzecz jasna, kiedy Sherlock nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, śledzi je – również się zmienił. Młodsze niż wcześniej, coraz częściej, ale wciąż bliżej wieku Johna niż te, które Holmes określiłby jako niezaangażowane i łatwe. Z pewnością dwie z nich są żonate, o czym John nie wie, i szukają jedynie smaku zakazanej przygody.

Drażni się z Johnem na temat ich wieku, ale resztę uwag zachowuje dla siebie.

Dociera do niego w czasie jednego z jego strumieni myśli – może „szaleństwo myśli" byłoby lepszym terminem – że jego procesy myślowe są lepsze niż kilka miesięcy temu. Połączenia pomiędzy faktami przychodzą szybciej, łatwiej, klarowniej. Nie sądził, by było to w ogóle możliwe (skromność wyraźnie nie jest jego mocną stroną).

Kocha za to Johna Watsona bardziej, niż inni ludzie byliby w stanie pojąć.

Powoli, bez ponagleń ze strony Johna, Sherlock zmienia się w bardziej troskliwego współlokatora. Nie staje się normalny, w żadnym razie. Nie przestaje przeprowadzać eksperymentów, ani grać na skrzypcach, ani przedkładać własnych zainteresowań nad ogólnoludzkie poczucie rozsądku. Ale zaczyna myśleć o drobnych kwestiach, które mogłyby uczynić to mieszkanie przytulniejszym dla Johna. Kupuje mini-lodówkę, w której trzyma swoje różne dziwactwa tak, aby kuchenna została zarezerwowana na jedzenie. Nie gra na skrzypcach, kiedy John śpi. Próbuje być bardziej zorganizowany z materiałami związanymi z pracą i swoimi rzeczami. Dochodzi nawet do porozumienia z Molly, aby trzymać swoje przerażające i potencjalnie niebezpieczne okazy w laboratorium, a nie w domu. Gotuje czasami, aby nie musieli wychodzić, i aby John nie musiał tego robić. Okazuje się, że Sherlock jest w zasadzie całkiem dobrym kucharzem i fakt, że Watson go chwali, tylko go zachęca.

Pewnego razu, podczas obiadu, który przygotował Sherlock, John wyznaje, że tak jakby potrafi grać na pianinie. Dwa dni później budzi się i znajduje jedno stojące w kącie salonu.

Gra na nim, kiedy Sherlock jest znudzony.

Innej nocy, na miejscu zbrodni, Anderson znowu nazywa Sherlocka „dziwolągiem" i John uderza go w twarz.

Sherlock śmieje się na głos z radością, nie dlatego, że Anderson został uderzony, ale dlatego, że John go tak bardzo kocha.

Lestrade nawet nie aresztuje go za napaść na funkcjonariusza. Uśmiecha się wręcz, kiedy wie, że Sherlock patrzy.

Sherlock właśnie rozwiązał zagadkę, wypili kilka butelek wina do obiadu, aby to uczcić. Detektyw dla kaprysu nastawia radio na swoją ulubioną stację z muzyką klasyczną. Stoi tam, z zamkniętymi oczyma, słuchając, a John obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Sherlock, pełen śmiałości, kiedy jest pijany, mówi do niego:

- Zatańczysz ze mną?

John tylko się uśmiecha, z zamglonym umysłem i rozgrzanym ciałem, i wstaje. Sherlock bierze jego lewą dłoń w swoją prawą, otaczając go drugą ręką w pasie, a doktor kładzie wolną rękę na jego ramieniu. Zbliżają się do siebie dla zachowania równowagi, Holmes przykłada czoło do czoła Watsona i poruszają się razem. Muzyka jest wolna.

- Jakże wiktoriańsko z naszej strony – mamrocze John.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, jakby to była jedyna słuszna odpowiedź.

Tańczą przez kilka minut, aż utwór się kończy.

Ponad wszystko, John nigdy nie prosił go, aby był kimkolwiek innym niż Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Czasami Sherlock spogląda na pary i zastanawia się _Czy oni mają to co ja?_

Siedzą na kanapie, oglądając wieczorną telewizję. Sherlock opiera głowę na ramieniu Johna, ich ręce są złączone i milczą od dłuższej chwili. To jeden z tych momentów, gdy Sherlock odczuwa spokój tak wielki, że czuje, jakby nie posiadał kości, jego umysł znajduje spoczynek.

Zamyka oczy i nie myśli o tych słowach, zanim je wypowie.

- Kocham cię – szepcze.

John nie odpowiada. Przez kilka minut nawet się nie rusza. Sherlock niemal zastanawia się, czy go słyszał. Ale wtedy John odwraca się w jego stronę i całuje jego włosy, przyciskając usta do loków dłużej niż jest to konieczne. Ściska jego rękę i Sherlock mógłby powiedzieć więcej, znacznie więcej. _Wiesz, jak szczęśliwym mnie czynisz? Jestem szczęśliwy, John. Nie wiem, co wartego kochania we mnie widzisz, ale… dziękuję_. Powstrzymuje się jednak. Rozsądniej jest zachować siłę swojego afektu dla siebie.

Lubi być szczęśliwy. I tak nie ująłby tego słowami.

Moriarty miał rację, ale jednocześnie się mylił. Sherlock ma serce. I nie może ono zostać z niego wypalone.


	4. Chapter 4 Dwa wyjątki

**Rozdział 4: Dwa wyjątki**

Żyją już razem od pięciu lat. Pewnego popołudnia John wraca do domu, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka stojącego przed swoim ulubionym oknem w salonie, wpatrującego się w ulicę, z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni. Od razu wie, że coś jest nie tak, poznaje to po samej posturze. Pozwala, żeby torba zsunęła mu się z ramienia i stawia ją na podłodze, opierając ją o ścianę. Sherlock od miesięcy nie cierpiał na depresję. Może to jest początek kolejnej.

- Sherlock – mówi. – Co się dzieje?

- Myślę.

- Właśnie widzę.

Cisza. John czeka i po kilku minutach Holmes zerka na niego przez ramię, ale poza tym nie rusza się z miejsca.

- Jak długo zamierzasz zostać? – pyta detektyw.

Początkowo nie odpowiada, niepewny, co usłyszał, analizując, co to może znaczyć.

- Słucham?

Sherlock powtarza się, podkreślając każde słowo.

- Nie rozumiem pytania – mówi John.

Sherlock wzdycha ciężko, wyrażając swoje cierpienie, wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami, bo nie wie, czy zdołałby zachować spokój w czasie tej rozmowy, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Jak długo zamierzasz żyć ze mną?

John mruga, osłupiały.

- Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

- Raczej praktyczne. Normalnie, kiedy mieszka ze sobą dwoje dorosłych ludzi, którzy się nie pieprzą, ich umowa trwa dopóty, dopóki jedna ze stron nie zaangażuje się z kimś trzecim w związek, który obejmuje bzykanie, przez co decyduje się na wyprowadzkę. Ponieważ seks nie wchodzi w zakres moich zainteresowań, to nie ja będę tym, który zerwie naszą relację, to musisz być ty, dlatego więc pytam: jak długo zamierzasz zostać?

John nienawidzi, kiedy Sherlock jest taki.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Czy ktoś coś ci powiedział? Kiedy wychodziłem rano, miałeś się świetnie, ale teraz, osiem godzin później, zdecydowałeś się robić z tego problem?

Ale, myśli Watson, Sherlock Holmes potrafi w osiem godzin przemyśleć więcej niż przeciętna osoba w dwa tygodnie. Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, iż myślał o tym od tygodni i dopiero doszedł do wniosków wartych rozpoczynania rozmowy.

- Nikt mi nic nie powiedział. – Sherlock jest całkowicie spokojny. Co przeraża Johna bardziej niż powinno. – Jesteś tu od pięciu lat, dwóch miesięcy i jedenastu dni. To całkiem długo. Co oznacza, że nasz czas zbliża się do końca.

- A to niby czemu? Widzisz, żebym włóczył się tutaj z dziewczyną u boku? Na litość boską, znasz każdą kobietą, z jaką się spotykałem, odkąd się poznaliśmy, nawet jeśli ci jej nie przedstawiłem. Nie ma nikogo z kim byłbym na poważnie, wiesz, że nie ma. Więc skąd ci się to wzięło?

- A szukasz kogoś „na poważnie"?

- Nie!

- Dlaczego nie?

John wpatruje się w niego, niezdolny odpowiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że nie zna odpowiedzi – już dawno temu zrozumiał, czemu stracił zainteresowanie emocjonalnym związkiem z kobietą – ale dlatego, że byłoby wbrew jego naturze, wbrew naturze ich związku być może, przyznać otwarcie, że być zakochanym w kimś, tak jak on jest zakochany w Sherlocku, to więcej niż dość. Był pewny, że Sherlock już to wie, bo Sherlock wie wszystko pierwszy przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Wcześniej praktycznie nie rozmawiali o randkach Johna. Sądził, że Holmes nie ma nic przeciwko. I jeśli faktycznie detektyw wie wszystko, czego tylko można się dowiedzieć o kobietach, z którymi John się umawia (więcej niż wie sam doktor, bez wątpienia), wie także, że Watson nie jest przywiązany do żadnej z nich. Ten nagły wybuch nie ma żadnego sensu, zwłaszcza, jeśli pochodzi od najbardziej logicznej osoby, jaką John zna.

- Chcesz, żebym przestał chodzić na randki? – pyta.

- Twoje spotkania z kobietami nigdy wcześniej nie były problemem i z całą pewnością nie są nim teraz. Jesteś dość inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że nie o to mi chodzi.

- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Nie zdarzyło się nic, co tłumaczyłoby tę rozmowę. Wymyśliłeś to sobie. Jestem tu od pięciu lat, codziennie znosząc nowe wyżyny dupkowatości, na jakie się wspinasz. Nie wydaje ci się, że gdybym chciał odejść, już bym to zrobił?

- Nie spotkałeś jeszcze właściwej kobiety, więc naturalnie, zostać ze mną wydaje ci się najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Nie odnosi się to jednak do tego, jakie są twoje zamiary na przyszłość.

Johnowi zdarzają się momenty w życiu, kiedy odczuwa czystą, nieprzezwyciężoną żądzę, aby zdewastować Sherlockowi twarz. Albo jeszcze lepiej, wbić go w glebę poduszką. To jeden z takich momentów. Musi zebrać się w sobie, zanim się odezwie. Dosłownie może poczuć, jak miele frustrację między zębami.

- Sherlock. Nie ma żadnej kobiety. I jeśli jesteś tak mądry, za jakiego się uważasz, wiesz doskonale, dlaczego tak jest. A teraz wyświadcz mi przysługę i wyciągnij głowę z tyłka, albo podejdę tam i zrobię to dla ciebie.

Sherlock pochyla głowę, a sposób, w jaki opuszcza ramiona sugeruje, że żałuje. Mówi dalej, cicho, z rezygnacją w głosie.

- Obserwuje ludzi, żeby zarobić na życie, John. Wiem, jak działają. Przez całe życie byłeś zwyczajnym, heteroseksualnym mężczyzną i nie zmienisz tego nagle, bo poznałeś mnie. I nie mogę zapewnić ci tego wszystkiego, czego zwyczajna osoba potrzeb…

- Ej! Zamknij się! Masz cholerną, absolutną rację, nie zmieniłem się. Wciąż chcę bzykać kobiety. Ale ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, nie jesteś jedną z nich, więc nie chcę bzykać ciebie. Ale co bzykanie ma wspólnego z tym, czy będę tu żył czy nie? I jeszcze jedno: gówno mnie obchodzi, co zwykle ludzie robią, albo jak to normalnie działa. Jak jasna cholera nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem i żaden zwyczajny człowiek z tobą nie mieszka. Ja mieszkam. Bóg jeden wie dlaczego. Co daje ci prawo sądzić, że lepiej ode mnie wiesz, czego chcę? Jeśli po tylu latach wciąż uważasz, że wykorzystuję cię jako zapełniacz czasu, czekając, aż pojawi się coś lepszego, jesteś cholernym idiotą.

Być może zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż John zamierzał, ale od dawna nie był tak wkurzony. Nie, wróć, to zabrzmiało dokładnie tak jak zamierzał. Czeka na odpowiedź, ale Sherlock nie rusza się ani nie odzywa, tylko stoi przy oknie, wyglądając żałośnie, cholerny palant.

- Nie mogę teraz zajmować się tymi bzdurami – mówi więc po chwili. – Daj mi znać, gdy znów zdecydujesz się zachowywać jak rozsądny człowiek.

Idzie do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi tylko po to, żeby podkreślić swoje stanowisko.

Przygotowuje obiad i podaje talerz Sherlockowi, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Sherlock bierze go, również nic nie mówiąc. John je w kuchni. Sherlock je w pokoju. Oglądają telewizję.

Watson leży w łóżku przez kilka godzin, próbując zasnąć i nie mogąc, chcąc, żeby Holmes do niego dołączył. Zamiast tego o drugiej w nocy słyszy, jak drzwi wejściowe otwierają się i zamykają. Cholerna jasna.

Jest za kwadrans trzecia w nocy, jest zimno, John zaczyna rano pracę i gdzie się znajduje? Szuka cholernego Sherlocka Holmesa. Przez dwadzieścia minut zastanawiał się nad zaśnięciem, ale w końcu ubrał się i wyszedł. Jeśli dorosły człowiek pragnie histeryzować, powinno się mu pozwolić, prawda? Ale niewiele zajęło umysłowi Johna podsunięcie mu obrazów kokainy, alkoholu, bójek i samobójstwa – och, boże, samobójstwa – konfrontacji ze strasznymi ludźmi, i wciąż jeszcze zmagał się z prawidłowym włożeniem prawego buta, kiedy wyskoczył z mieszkania i zimne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz.

Inni ludzie mogliby spytać, jak do cholery zamierzasz znaleźć Sherlocka Holmesa, który teraz może być gdziekolwiek w Londynie? Ale ten geniusz potrafi czasem być zaskakująco prosty i John wie, gdzie szukać. Czuje to w swojej piersi i niech go szlag, czy nie do tego sprowadza się wszystko, co ze sobą dzielą?

Piętnaście minut autem od Baker Street znajduje się mały most. John bierze taksówkę, całą drogę zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock poszedł na piechotę.

Niemal natychmiast widzi wysoką, samotną postać, wyraźną na tle nocnego nieba, a kiedy się zbliża, białą parę jego oddechu. Podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i widzi ślady łez na twarzy Sherlocka, dostrzega jego szklisty wzrok, zanim mężczyzna odwraca się i próbuje odejść.

- Sherlock! Ej!

John podbiega do niego, z policzkami już zaróżowionymi od krótkiego biegu na mrozie. Łapie go za rękaw i ciągnie, aby się zatrzymał.

- Spójrz na mnie! – żąda. – Spójrz na mnie, ty pieprzony idioto!

I kiedy Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę, wyraz jego twarzy to niemal dość, by odepchnąć doktora. Wygląda na wymęczonego, ze skórą białą jak u zamarzniętych zwłok wyciągniętych z rzeki, z rozjaśnionymi oczyma. Łzy wyschły, ale ślady po nich zostały.

- Idź do domu, John. Muszę pomyśleć. Musiałem wyjść z mieszkania.

- Powinieneś przestać myśleć na pieprzony miesiąc! To właśnie musisz zrobić! Jezu Chryste! Przestań! Po prostu przestań!

Sherlock wyrywa się z jego chwytu.

- Nie mogę odbyć teraz z tobą kolejnej kłótni – mówi, przestępując z nogi na nogę, drepcząc w miejscu. – Nie mogę, dobrze? Proszę, idź do domu.

- Zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że cię posłucham. Jest lodowato, ty już stoisz na zimnie od dobrych dwudziestu minut, może dłużej, bo jesteś cholernym idiotą, a do tego jest środek pieprzonej nocy. Wsiadamy do taksówki, teraz, i wracamy do domu.

Sherlock znów zaczyna odchodzić, ale John podąża za nim, ciągnąc go z powrotem. I kiedy mu się to udaje, detektyw odwraca się i mówi mu w twarz:

- Po prostu przyznaj, że odejdziesz. Przyznaj to. Przestań ciągnąć mnie z sobą.

- Straciłeś rozum – odpowiada John. – Ile cholernych razy i na ile cholernych sposobów muszę cię zapewniać, że nie odejdę! Jestem tu, ponieważ chcę tu być! Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć?

- Bo to tak nie działa!

- W dupie mam jak to działa! Nie jestem jakimś tam zwyczajnym człowiekiem, jestem cholernym Johnem Watsonem, a ty jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem i to, co nas łączy, jest wyjątkiem w całej twojej cholernej księdze zasad i reguł! Czy teraz już się zamkniesz i po prostu będziesz szczęśliwy? – Bierze twarz Sherlocka w swoje ręce, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. – Dajesz mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję, by być szczęśliwym w tym cholernym, absurdalnym życiu, i bzykanie się nie ma znaczenia. Przestań być tak tępy przez chwilę i zrozum, że ludzie, na których analizowanie poświęcasz tak wiele czasu, poświęcają całe swoje życie na poszukiwanie czegoś, co my mamy, na poszukiwanie namiastki tego, co my mamy! Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij!

Sherlock patrzy na niego, naprawdę na niego patrzy, analizuje każdy detal z jego twarzy w tym momencie, wyraz jego oczu i ust, i brwi. Czy może mu wierzyć? Może podjąć takie ryzyko? Ostatnie kilka lat było najszczęśliwszymi w życiu Holmesa, ale to urąga logice, normalni ludzie nie żyją w ten sposób, jak to może przetrwać, jakie jest właściwe prawdopodobieństwo tego, że jeden wyjątek znajdzie drugi?

Skórzane rękawiczki Johna są chłodne na jego twarzy, kciuki przyciska do jego policzków. Ich twarze znajdują się dostatecznie blisko, by wdychali własne oddechy. Sherlock nie jest pewny, czy jego serce bije za szybko, czy całkiem przestało bić.

- Nie jesteś kobietą – mówi John – ale żadna kobieta nigdy nie będzie Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Sherlock nie ma właściwego wyrazu twarzy na takie wyznanie. Opiera głowę na ramieniu Johna, który przez dłuższą chwilę musi powstrzymywać go przed upadkiem. Czuje, jak Sherlock drży. Naprawdę wierzy w to, co powiedział. W każde słowo. Może życie z Sherlockiem nie jest normalne, może przez to zginie, pieprzy ludzi, których nie kocha i nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, ale, Jezu, nie dba o to. Po prostu nie dba. Życie z Sherlockiem jest elektryzujące, uzależniające, wygodne, jest jak stara piosenka, której słów sądził, że zapomniał, jest twórcze i pełne pasji. Ten mężczyzna – genialny, szalony, trudny, niemoralny mężczyzna, którego właśnie obejmuje – nigdy nie był kochany przez nikogo tak, jak John go kocha. John nigdy nie był kochany przez nikogo tak, jak przez Sherlocka.

John nie jest głupcem. Nie odrzuci tego. Za nic.

Później, w taksówce, kiedy wracają na Baker Street i każdy z nich wpatruje się w świat za szybą swojego okna, John pyta:

- Co sądzisz o związkach partnerskich?

Sherlock zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się.

John sięga po jego rękę i obejmuje ją.


	5. Chapter 5 Nieprawdopodobne ale

**Rozdział 5: Nieprawdopodobne, ale całkowicie prawdziwe szczęśliwe zakończenie**

Sherlock nie może przestać się uśmiechać, stojąc przed wysokim lustrem w sypialni. Wybrał jeden ze swoich bardziej eleganckich czarnych garniturów i jasnoniebieską koszulę, która podkreśla jego oczy. Jedwabna chusteczka w tym samym odcieniu co koszula wystaje z kieszeni na piersi po lewej stronie marynarki. Bez krawata, nie lubi krawatów i nie posiada spinek do mankietów. Włożył swoje lepsze buty (innymi słowy tę parę, której nie maltretuje codziennie w pracy). Sądzi, że wygląda raczej powalająco. Nie to, żeby miał pozwolić innym zauważyć, że przykłada pewną wagę do wyglądu fizycznego, szczególnie własnego. Przez chwilę podziwia swoje odbicie w lustrze, po czym wychodzi.

John czeka w salonie, także ubrany w garnitur – bez wątpienia jego najlepszy, co w opinii Sherlocka jest nieco żałosne – i krawat. Holmes zapamiętuje, aby w najbliższej przyszłości zabrać najlepsze ubrania Johna do swojego krawca. I wyrzucić krawat.

- Gotowy? – pyta Watson.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Zdenerwowany?

Sherlock rzuca mu półuśmiech.

- Nie. A ty?

- Ani trochę. Kwestionuję trochę to, jak tu trafiłem, ale wiem, na co się piszę.

Wpatrują się w siebie z odległości paru kroków, ciepły i intymny kontakt wzrokowy i Sherlock już czuje jak to, co rozpoznał jako szczęście, zaczyna delikatnie w nim narastać.

Ubiera swój formalny płaszcz, długi, jak ten powszedni, ale gładszy, czarny, zrobiony z lepszego materiału. Rzadko ma okazję go nosić i jest z tego zadowolony. Od dzisiaj, zawsze gdy na niego spojrzy i gdy będzie go nosił, wspomni ten dzień. John wkłada swoją lepszą kurtkę, podaje Sherlockowi niebieski kaszmirowy szalik kupiony specjalnie na tę okazję i wychodzą z mieszkania, na schodach wołając panią Hudson.

Stoją obok siebie przed drewnianym biurkiem w lokalnym urzędzie stanu cywilnego, z panią Hudson i Lestradem nieopodal w charakterze świadków. Urzędnik – mężczyzna, którego Sherlock ocenia na pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, noszący zwyczajny brązowy garnitur i krawat – recytuje krótką i standardową przemowę, która informuje parę, na co się zgadzają. Na blacie leży formularz, tylko jedna strona. John składa pierwszy podpis, Sherlock drugi. Urzędnik gratuluje im, ściska dłoń Watsona, potem Holmesa i sprawa jest załatwiona.

Sherlock i John patrzą na siebie i nic nie mówią, rumieniec rozjarza twarz Sherlocka, a John uśmiecha się do niego. Zadziwiające, ale żaden z nich nie czuje potrzeby urządzania wielkiego pokazu czułości. Wciąż zależy im na prywatności, mimo wszystko. I w końcu i tak się nie całują. Spojrzenie wystarcza.

- Gratulacje, jak sądzę - mówi Lestrade. Sherlock wie, że dla niego ich związek jest szalony i dziwaczny, ale przynajmniej ich wspiera. – A teraz, jeśli się nie obrazicie, mam pracę.

Pani Hudson zmierza w ich kierunku, wycierając oczy. John podchodzi, aby głaskać ją po plecach i prowadzi ją w stronę drzwi.

Sherlock nie może wymyśleć nic wartego powiedzenia, kiedy idzie za nimi. W tej chwili jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Z pewnością tego nie potrzebował – to nie trywialność legislacji go zadowala. Jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ dla Johna ich związek jest dostatecznie poważny, by zrobić coś takiego, aby tego dowieść. Dowód jest czymś, co Sherlock docenia.

Po powrocie do domu znajdują białe pudełko na kuchennym stole, przewiązane wstążką, z dołączoną kopertą. John sięga po liścik, kiedy Sherlock odwiązuje wstążkę.

- Od Mycrofta – mówi Watson, odczytując kartkę. – Gratulacje, wiele szczęścia, itepe, itede.

Składa kartkę i wkłada ją na powrót do koperty, którą następnie chowa w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Sherlock wie, że jego brat dołączył do życzeń czek na niebotyczną sumę, ale nie dba o to na tyle, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zerka na ciasto w pudełku. Mały, okrągły torcik, pokryty jasnym maślanym kremem, bez żadnych napisów ani kwiatków, ani żadnych innych frywolnych dekoracji, które Sherlock by znienawidził. Przynajmniej za to musi podziękować Mycroftowi.

- Jak miło z jego strony – mówi John. Holmes przytakuje i podchodzi do szafki obok zamrażalki, decydując, że ma ochotę na filiżankę kawy. Doktor zdejmuje marynarkę, wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła i siada przy stole. Milczą przez chwilę, słuchając dźwięków wydawanych przez ekspres do kawy, a kiedy Sherlock wraca do stołu z dwiema pełnymi filiżankami, stawia je na blacie, ale nie siada.

Wyciąga z kieszeni mały pakunek z prezentem i podaje Johnowi. Mężczyzna spogląda na niego zaskoczony, ale bierze prezent. Ostrożnie zdejmuje ozdobny papier i otwiera małe aksamitne pudełeczko, w którym tkwi… srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. Zamknięcie ma elegancki wzór, dekoracyjny, ale gustowny, a kiedy je otwiera, znajduje grawerunek po wewnętrznej stronie zamknięcia.

_Cała moja miłość._

_S.H._

John przełyka, a niespodziewana fala uczucia przepływa przez niego. Sherlock wciąż stoi, obserwując jego twarz, czekając na odpowiedź. John patrzy na niego i mówi po prostu:

- Dziękuję – niskim głosem. Sherlock posyła mu swój najlepszy pół uśmieszek i siada. Wykraja dwa kawałki ciasta, podczas gdy Watson wraca do równowagi. Kawa paruje, napełniając kuchnię swoim zapachem. Doktor wkłada zegarek do kieszeni płaszcza, przez chwilę zaciskając na nim dłoń, a metal jest już rozgrzany.

Kiedy idą do łóżka tej nocy, Sherlock kładzie się na boku, twarzą do Johna, który robi to samo. Wpatrują się w siebie długo, nie mówiąc ani słowa, widząc swoje oczy pomimo ciemności. Holmes kładzie dłoń na ręce Watsona i splata razem ich palce. Jego usta drżą od uśmiechu, a wyraz twarzy Johna jest niemożliwy do odczytania. Detektyw przysuwa się bliżej i całuje włosy partnera, obejmując tył jego głowy, a John obejmuje go ramionami. Tulą się do siebie, ciepło i mocno.

- Obiecuję, że będę dla ciebie dobry – szepcze Sherlock. – Tak dobry jak tylko potrafię.

John nie odpowiada, ale jego ręka mocniej przyciska się do pleców mężczyzny.

W następnych tygodniach Sherlock odkrywa, że ich życie toczy się bez zmian. W większości. Największą różnicą, z jego prywatnej perspektywy, jest jego własny stan umysłu. Okazjonalnie John wychodzi, żeby spotkać się z kobietą, a oni wciąż o tym nie rozmawiają. Pracują, Watson towarzyszy mu, kiedy może, życie w mieszkaniu przebiega bez zakłóceń. Nie noszą obrączek i żaden z nich nie zmienił nazwiska. Większość świata nie ma pojęcia, że nastąpiła jakaś zmiana.

Ale dla Sherlocka jest zdecydowanie inaczej. Trudno mu wyrazić to nawet w myślach. Czuje się jednak spokojniejszy, może uspokojony w pewien sposób. Prawdę mówiąc, ten cały związek cywilny jest swego rodzaju punktem zwrotnym w procesie zmiany tego, jak Sherlock postrzega swoje życie osobiste i siebie samego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad czymkolwiek innym niż praca, ale gdyby to zrobił, uznałby, że nie widzi siebie jako obiektu czyjejś miłości ani źródła szczęścia. To, że John postrzega go w obu tych kategoriach dostatecznie mocno, by zalegalizować ich związek tylko dla spokoju ducha Holmesa, wywraca jego świat do góry nogami.

To właśnie myśli rankami, kiedy ubiera się przed lustrem we własnej sypialni i słyszy jak John brzdęka w kuchni albo nawołuje go, pytając, co chce na śniadanie. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie naprawdę poczuć głębi swojego pragnienia towarzystwa, zawsze odrzucając je jako głupią i nudną stratę czasu. Teraz, kiedy nie stanowi to już problemu, może rozmyślać o tym poważnie, dokonując retrospekcji. Być może w jego depresji zawsze kryło się coś więcej niż zwykła nuda albo brak równowagi chemicznej na poziomie neurologicznym.

Sherlock rozsiada się przy kuchennym stole z herbatą i gazetą, a John całuje go w czubek głowy, po czym wychodzi do pracy. Detektyw uśmiecha się jeszcze długo po tym, jak słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Teraz o wiele łatwiej mu być szczęśliwym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może jest socjopatą w mniejszym stopniu, niż mu się wydawało.

Pewnego dnia idą razem zatłoczoną ulicą, nieśpiesznie i blisko siebie.

Nie prowadzą właśnie śledztwa, po prostu wyszli na spacer i niemal się do siebie nie odzywają, bo czasem milczenie jest najlepsze. Mężczyzna idący z naprzeciwka – duży, przysadzisty, typ macho – uderza bokiem w Sherlocka, kiedy ich mija.

- Patrz, gdzie do cholery idziesz, pieprzona cioto.

Sherlock wywraca oczyma, trzyma ręce w kieszeniach i napina ramiona.

Dopiero po kilku krokach orientuje się, że Johna przy nim nie ma. Odwraca się, by zobaczyć, jak Watson i nieznajomy stają naprzeciw siebie, a doktor wyraźnie tłumaczy mu, co o nim myśli. Holmes staje, marszcząc twarz w zaskoczeniu. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś bierze ich za parę gejów, ale pierwszy, gdy wyraża to w tak degradujący sposób. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozwścieczało to Johna. Obserwuje, jak John mówi coś do mężczyzny, którego wyraz twarzy jest pełen apatii i niezrozumienia, aż w końcu odchodzi, pozostawiając fukającego za nim doktora.

- Powinienem spytać, o co ci chodziło? – pyta Sherlock, kiedy znowu kontynuują przechadzkę, bok przy boku. John dyszy, jakby właśnie stoczył walkę, ręce zaciska w pięści.

- To było cholernie niewłaściwe z jego strony.

- John, gdybym dostawał funta za każdym razem, gdy ktoś bierze nas za homoseksualistów, nie musiałbyś pobierać opłat za moją pracę, bez względu na to, co ja o tym myślę. Nigdy nie było to dla ciebie więcej niż irytujące. Co się stało?

- Branie nas za parę to jedno, ale ten dupek był…

- Czyli twój gniew nie ma osobistego podłoża, ale wynika z wiary w uniwersalny charakter szacunku względem drugiego człowieka.

- Tak. Nie. Cóż, oczywiste, że obraża mnie, kiedy ludzie posługują się takim językiem. To nieprzyzwoite.

Sherlock unosi brew, obaj wciąż wpatrują się prosto w drogę przed nimi.

- Tym razem dla odmiany nie widzę logicznego postępu w twoim rozumowaniu.

John wzdycha długo i głośno.

- Może mam dość tego, że wszyscy tak o nas myślą.

- Och? – Sherlock się zatrzymuje.

John również staje, kilka kroków przed nim i obraca się w jego stronę.

- Nie żeby było w tym cokolwiek złego.

Holmes patrzy na niego, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

- Po prostu nie jesteśmy tacy, Sherlocku. Pieprzę kobiety. Kiedy mam ochotę na bzykanie, w każdym razie. I ciebie to nie obchodzi.

- Wybraliśmy siebie na życiowych partnerów – mówi detektyw, marszcząc brwi, skonfundowany.

- Tak, ale to nie sprawia, że stajemy się tego typu związkiem.

Teraz Sherlock naprawdę wygląda na zranionego. John wydaje z siebie dźwięk gdzieś pomiędzy westchnięciem a warknięciem, podchodząc do niego i gestykulując.

- Nie mówię, że mamy mniej niż inni… Że nas związek jest mniej poważny, czy coś innego, co mielibyśmy, gdyby nasza znajomość miała seksualny charakter. Mówię tylko, że tak z nami nie jest i że ludzie mylą się zakładając, że jest inaczej.

- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock, próbując rozszyfrować, co to oznacza. – Z technicznego punktu widzenia źle postrzegają nasze orientacje seksualne i fizyczną część naszego związku.

- Cóż – John rozkłada ręce. Rozmawiają tak, jakby wokół nich nie było nikogo innego. – Nie chcesz, żeby rozumieli to właściwie? Ze wszystkich ludzi ciebie pierwszego uznałbym za skorego do obrazy z powodu złej konkluzji.

Sherlock na wpół uśmiecha się przez sekundę, wciąż trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

- Nie ma żadnych poszlak, na podstawie których mogliby dojść do odpowiednich wniosków – mówi. – Chyba wymagałoby to z naszej strony t-shirtów z wyjaśnieniami.

John parska śmiechem, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

- I tak by nam nie uwierzyli.

Sherlock obserwuje cicho, jak John ogląda okno wystawowe po swojej prawej.

- Czy część ciebie chciałaby być w takim związku? – pyta.

Watson patrzy w oczy, nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy i pozwala, by Sherlock go odczytał.

- Nie – mówi po chwili. – Mam to, czego chcę.

Holmes podchodzi do niego, otaczając go ramieniem, i kontynuują spacer.

- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że świat zrozumie – odzywa się. – Większość ludzi to idioci, pamiętasz?

Przez kilka ulic idą w ciszy, aż w końcu John odzywa się zaczepnie.

- Nie prosiłeś mnie w ten dziwny sposób o bzykanie, prawda?

Tym razem Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Nie byłbym Sherlockiem Holmesem, gdybym prosił o coś takiego, nieprawdaż, Doktorze?

- Nie, nie byłbyś. Byłbyś normalną, zdrową psychicznie osobą, z którą nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia.

Uśmiech nie schodzi z ust detektywa do końca spaceru.

Budzi się nienaturalnie szybko i z miejsca wie, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy mija pierwotna dezorientacja wypływająca z odzyskiwania świadomości, jego umysł jest ostry i przejrzysty i czuje się… dobrze. Pamięta to, cudowną mentalną jasność, lekkość i euforię odbieraną całym ciałem. Jego serce bije szybko, jakby ścigał podejrzanego ulicami Londynu, albo jakby był na skraju olśnienia. Dawka kokainy. Gdyby nie był tak naćpany, byłby wściekły. Od lat nic nie brał, niewypowiedziana obietnica złożona Johnowi właśnie została złamana.

Na krześle naprzeciw niego siedzi mężczyzna, w prawej dłoni trzyma broń, a na jego głowie tkwi podwinięta czarna kominiarka.

- Pomyślałem, że zacznę od małego prezentu – mówi. – Przyjemne, prawda?

Sherlock mgliście pamięta walkę i cios, który musiał go ogłuszyć.

- Kim jesteś i czemu to robisz?

- To nie twoje zmartwienie.

- Jesteś Martin Crouch, prawda?

Główny podejrzany w poprzedniej sprawie Sherlocka.

- Nie jestem nikim specjalnym – odpowiada. – Nie tak jak pan, panie Holmes.

Sherlock unosi się, oplatając kolana łokciami i patrzy w małe oczy Croucha. Ma właśnie coś powiedzieć, kiedy obaj słyszą dźwięk otwierania i zamykania frontowych drzwi, ktoś wchodzi po schodach.

John staje na wycieraczce, kilka kroków przed otwartymi drzwiami do ich mieszkania. Sherlock i napastnik jednocześnie odwracają głowy, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie najlepszy moment, żeby się wtrącać, John – mówi Sherlock.

Crouch celuje w doktora.

- Właź tutaj – rozkazuje.

John jest posłuszny, nic nie mówi, wchodzi do mieszkania, ale zostawia za sobą otwarte drzwi. Jego spojrzenie wędruje od Sherlocka do Croucha.

- Nie mamy pieniędzy – mówi. – Weź co chcesz z mieszkania, ale wątpię, czy znajdziesz coś wartościowego.

Sherlock parska śmiechem.

- Nie jest tutaj dla pieniędzy, John. Chce mnie usunąć. Śledzę go w końcu od tygodni.

Watson widzi, jak prawa ręka Holmesa się trzęsie. Jakakolwiek przyczyna przyszła mu do głowy, jest zła. Chodzi po prostu o to, że Sherlock już od dawna nie był na haju.

Crouch krzyczy, aby Holmes wstał, a on jest posłuszny. Następnie, aby do niego podszedł. Kiedy detektyw znajduje się w zasięgu ręki, mężczyzna łapie go za poły marynarki, tuż obok kościstego ramienia Holmesa, i zakłada mu mocny chwyt.

- Proszę – mówi John, jego głos się załamuje, ręce wyciąga przed siebie. – Proszę, nie.

I Sherlock, z ramieniem napastnika na szyi i drugim, zaciskającym się mocno na karku, patrzy na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczyma i uśmiecha się lekko.

- Wszystko w porządku, John – uspokaja go. – Wszystko w porządku.

Mężczyzna przyciska wylot lufy do czaszki Sherloka, metal jest twardy i solidny. John wstrzymuje oddech, niemal rusza w jego stronę, ale zmusza się do pozostania w miejscu, a Holmes tylko patrzy na niego uspokajająco i uśmiecha się. Patrzą na siebie, oddaleni o parę kroków i nie mogąc się połączyć, dotknąć. Cały świat skupia się na tym jednym miejscu, w tym jednym momencie, kiedy Johnowi wydaje się, że zaraz odbiorą mu wszystko, co dobre w jego życiu.

Nigdy nie dowie się, co Sherlock sobie myślał za tym uśmiechem, czy spodziewał się umrzeć, wpatrzony w niego, czy też miał genialny plan ucieczki, którego nikt nie mógł odgadnąć. W obu przypadkach nie ma to znaczenia. Górna szyba w oknie za nimi pęka z ostrym brzdękiem, napastnik puszcza Holmesa, broń wypada mu z ręki, ciało upada na podłogę. Krew wycieka z dziury w jego głowie.

Początkowo John i Sherlock nie ruszają się, stoją w absolutnym bezruchu i wpatrują się w siebie, a potem na martwego mężczyznę. Kiedy ciało nawet nie drga, znów wracają do siebie spojrzeniami, zatrzymując się, jakby mieli wyjść z tego, co się właśnie stało z pełną nonszalancją.

Watson gna w stronę Sherlocka i przyciska go w miażdżącym, desperackim uścisku. I detektyw odwzajemnia uścisk, nie przerażony, ale zadowolony, z mózgiem napędzanym adrenaliną i kokainą. Wypuszcza z siebie złamany oddech, niemal śmiech, ale John drży obok niego, z pulsem równie przyśpieszonym co jego. Nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, które uczucie przeżywać, ma wrażenie, że mógłby płakać i zwymiotować, i śmiać się, i zemdleć, wszystko na raz. Nie wie, który z nich podtrzymuje którego. Wydaje się, że żaden z nich nie powinien być w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

- Jezu – warczy, kiedy wreszcie odnajduje głos. – Sherlock.

- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia?

- Kurwa, Chryste.

Wdycha zapach Sherlocka, czuje się lżejszy i jednocześnie bardziej przytłoczony niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że to możliwe. Dłoń mężczyzny jest ciepła na jego plecach. Obaj słyszą otwieranie drzwi do budynku i Lestrade'a, wykrzykującego parokrotnie imię Holmesa, i kilka par ciężkich butów tłukących o stopnie schodów prowadzących do mieszkania. Policja wpada do ich salonu, ale oni wciąż potrzebują chwili, żeby się od siebie odsunąć. Sherlock nie zabiera ręki z jego ramienia, patrząc nad nim na Lestrade'a, który pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Detektyw przytakuje. John czuje się chory.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego wnikliwie.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpowiada od razu, ale w końcu przytakuje.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy napić się herbaty – mówi Sherlock. – Masz ochotę na herbatę?

John może tylko jeszcze raz przytaknąć. Ręka Sherlocka na ramieniu to jedyna rzecz, jaka powstrzymuje go przed utratą czucia w nogach. Holmes zerka w dół, na ciało, które już otoczyła policja i mówi mu, że wychodzą, aby się napić.

- Później – mówi do Lestrade'a i wyprowadza doktora z mieszkania. Lestrade im pozwala.

Biorą taksówkę. John opiera głowę na rękach, łokcie na kolanach, a Sherlock głaszcze jego plecy bez słowa.

Piją dobrą herbatę w jednej z ulubionych kawiarni Sherlocka, żaden z nich nie mówi zbyt wiele. Do tej pory Holmes zszedł nieco z haju i czuje się już trzeźwiejszy. John nie próbuje wymyślić tematu, więc on też się nie stara. Potrzebują czasu. Detektyw patrzy przez okno. Na zewnątrz jest już szaro.

Kiedy wychodzą, John zatrzymuje się zaraz za progiem kawiarni i patrzy na Sherlocka po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścili mieszkanie, łapiąc go za rękaw płaszcza. Nie mówi ani słowa i Holmes czeka, niezdolny go odczytać.

- Nie mogę – mówi John, potrząsając głową. – Po prostu nie mogę…

Jego głos załamuje się i brzmi, jakby się miał rozpłakać. Przez sześć lat ich znajomości Sherlock nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Kładzie odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń na karku Johna, przyciągając go do miękkiego uścisku. Stoją na chodniku, ignorując przechodniów. Nie wie, czy Watson płacze w jego płaszcz, ale na wszelki wypadek nie puszcza go.

Zaczyna padać lekka mżawka. Watson odsuwa się nieco, ale ich ramiona wciąż się splatają. Patrzy Sherlockowi w twarz. Detektyw posyła mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech.

- Ty… jesteś… ja… - John próbuje znaleźć właściwie słowa.

- Wiem – Twarz Holmesa jest pełna ciepła, jakie tylko Watson w nim wzbudza. Jego oczy lśnią i uśmiecha się delikatnie. – Wszystko w porządku.

Bierze jego dłoń w swoją, kierując ich kroki w dół ulicy, nie zwracając uwagi na deszcz.

W niedzielny poranek, kiedy mają pracę do wykonania, słońce wpada do ich salonu, pogrążając go w żółciach i różach, a oni leżą razem, blisko, na kanapie.

Sherlock czyta, a John odpoczywa z głową na jego sercu, z pustym kubkiem wciąż zwisającym z dłoni. Dźwięk bijącego serca pod skórą napełnia Watsona spokojem, więc Holmes nie protestuje.

- Na emeryturze powinniśmy osiedlić się na wsi – mówi w końcu John.

- Serio? – Sherlock posyła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- Nie możesz całe życie biegać tak po Londynie.

- Wieś jest nudna.

- Będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie zajęcie. – uśmiecha się Watson.

- A ty?

- Do tego czasu będę całkowicie zadowolony z możliwości robienia niczego, jak sądzę.

Sherlock odwzajemnia uśmiech na te słowa.

- Jak zatrważająco typowe.

- Co?

- To całe „zestarzejmy się razem".

- W zasadzie sądzę, że to brzmi całkiem nieźle.

- Wciąż będziesz wtedy podrywał nasze podstarzałe, owdowiałe sąsiadki?

John parska śmiechem.

- Wciąż będziesz wtedy trzymał głowy w naszej lodówce?

Sherlock wywraca oczyma.

- To był tylko jeden raz, a ty wciąż nie możesz odpuścić.

Leży tam z Johnem w ciszy długo po tym jak skończył czytać, kontemplując wniosek, do którego ostatnio doszedł: John naprawdę jest z nim szczęśliwy, tak szczęśliwy jak Sherlock, i gdyby mógł odczytywać jego myśli, odkryłby, że John postrzega ich decyzję o zawarciu związku cywilnego jako najlepszą, jaką kiedykolwiek podjął.

To, że Sherlock Holmes może być tak szczęśliwy jest, jego zdaniem, całkowicie niedorzeczne.

Ale nie zamierza się z tym kłócić.


	6. Chapter 6 Aspekty związku

**Rozdział 6: Aspekty związku **

John zaczyna rozumieć, że Sherlock, którego on zna, nie jest tym samym Sherlockiem, którego widzą inni. Zna ich punkt widzenia, oczywiście. Na samym początku ich znajomości Sherlock zaprezentował mu publiczną wersję siebie w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to wobec każdego nieznajomego. I nie chodzi o to, że publiczna wersja Sherlocka jest fałszywa. Jest tak samo prawdziwa w czterech ścianach Baker Street 221B, jak poza nimi. Różnica polega na tym, że John widzi więcej niż to – albo może wzbudza w Sherlocku więcej niż to, możliwości, których on sam nie zdecydował się zgłębiać.

Sherlock, którego zna John, byłby absolutnie nie do pomyślenia dla wszystkich innych. Jego łagodność. Jego emocjonalna strona, jego życie uczuciowe, do którego John ma wyłączny dostęp. Tak, widzi depresję i gniew, i użalanie się nad sobą, i pełną siłę jego szalonego pracoholizmu. Nic z tego nie byłoby zaskoczeniem dla nikogo z zewnątrz. Raczej to, że Sherlock go kocha i sam grzeje się w miłości Johna uniosłoby ich brwi w zdumieniu. Watson obwinia świat o tę reakcję. Kiedyś sam uważał swoje uczucia względem Sherlocka Holmesa za nie do pomyślenia.

Ma notes – o którym nie wie nikt, nawet Sherlock – w którym zapisuje wszystko to, czego nie chce zamieszczać na blogu. Bierze go ze sobą do pracy, aby móc pisać w nim poza zasięgiem wzroku detektywa, kiedy tylko ma wolną chwilę. Po ich ślubie zaczął spisywać listę wszystkich tych rzeczy w jego dziwnym i wspaniałym związku z Sherlockiem, które zostałyby odebrane przez innych jako całkowicie niezgodne z charakterem Holmesa.

Jak przytulanie się.

Nie przytulają się równie często, co się ze sobą tulą, co może brzmieć dziwnie. Obejmowanie się wiąże się z emocjonalnym wzburzeniem, stanowi gest przynoszący pocieszenie. John obejmuje Sherlocka o wiele częściej, niż sam jest obejmowany.

Kiedy Sherlock miota się po mieszkaniu, targany stresem i frustracją z powodu zagadki, nad którą pracuje, John nie czeka dłużej niż kilka minut, zanim nie zmusi go, aby stanął w miejscu, i obejmuje go. To jak przytrzymanie w miejscu panikującego zwierzęcia i uspokojenie go. Zawsze czuje wtedy energię buzującą w ciele Sherlocka, poruszającą się tak szybko, i w pierwszych minutach ma wrażenie, że Holmes chce wyskoczyć z jego objęć. Nigdy nie mówią wtedy wiele. Mógłby mu kazać przestać doprowadzać samego siebie do szału i się uspokoić, ale i tak nie miałoby to żadnego skutku. Zamiast tego stoją razem, obejmując się, aż Sherlock bierze kilka głębszych oddechów i rozluźnia się. Nie jest rzadkością, iż zaraz po wysunięciu się z jego ramion doznaje olśnienia, co może być głównym powodem, dla którego w ogóle na to pozwala.

Nabrali też zwyczaju obejmowania się zaraz po bliskim otarciu się o śmierć w czasie pościgu albo dochodzenia. Tutaj ich inicjatywa rozkłada się niemal po równo, Sherlock wyciąga po niego ramiona równie często, co John po detektywa, chociażby jak wtedy, kiedy Watson niemalże został zastrzelony…

Sherlock nie czeka, aż znajdą się bezpiecznie w prywatnej przestrzeni. Podbiega do Johna, całkowicie ignorując ciało strzelca na ziemi, tworzące właśnie wielką plamę krwi, i ciągnie doktora desperacko za jeden brzeg jego niezapiętej kurtki, wprost w ciasny uścisk. John czuje szaleńczy puls detektywa, pęd powietrza, gdy mężczyzna mocno przyciąga go do siebie.

- Wszystko w porządku – mówi, mrugając w jego ramię. – Sherlock. Naprawdę.

Ale kiedy Sherlock go nie puszcza, John zaczyna to odczuwać, nawet przez warstwy ich ubrań, mężczyzna drży, niemalże wibruje obok niego. Więc go nie odpycha, pozwalając się obejmować tak długo, jak tego potrzebuje.

Albo wtedy, kiedy Sherlock został wrzucony do Tamizy i niemal utonął…

Są przemoczeni od stóp do głów, przemarznięci od lodowatej wody i zimnego powietrza, w ustach mają posmak rzeki, oddechy kłębią się białą para przed nimi. Sherlock leży na plecach, a John doczołguje się do jego boku. Jest tak blady, że mógłby zostać wzięty za martwego. Pięść Johna zaciska się na połach marynarki detektywa i doktor patrzy na niego, czuje jak Sherlock wzdycha pod nim, jak jego serce wciąż bije, a te jasne, niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego.

- Żyjesz – mówi John, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego dyszenia dopiero, kiedy je słyszy. Sherlock nie odpowiada, nawet nie potakuje, przekręca głowę w prawo i zamyka oczy. Watson podnosi się i ciągnie go ze sobą, otaczając go ramionami. Są tak przemarznięci, że już zaczynają tracić czucie, ich ubrania ociekają wodą, kiedy John przyciska ich do siebie i obejmuje go. Sherlock jest bezwładny, jego głowa opada na ramię doktora, a ramiona potrzebują kilku chwil, aby odpowiedzieć na dotyk. W tym momencie John nie może myśleć o niczym. Żyją. Sherlock żyje.

Raz John był w kuchni, parząc herbatę, a Sherlock wślizgnął się do środka i otoczył go ramionami od tyłu, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. John mógł wyczuć jego uśmiech nawet nie widząc jego twarzy. Z jakiegoś powodu był szczęśliwy. Zaskoczyło to go w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

Tulanie się.

Tulanie się wydaje się być drugą ulubioną aktywnością Sherlocka, poza pracą. Gdyby ktoś powiedział to Johnowi zaraz po tym, jak poznał Sherlocka, uznałby, że temu komuś odbiło. Jest też pewny, że gdyby ich wspólni znajomi (Lestrade i reszta) dowiedzieli się o tym, i tak by nie uwierzyli. Nawet sam Sherlock może być tym trochę zaskoczony. John jest pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie tulał się tak wiele jak przed poznaniem Sherlocka.

Teraz to element codzienności. Z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych kłótni pomiędzy nimi, po których Sherlock spektakularnie dramatyzuje albo znika całkowicie, aż gniew Johna wyparuje.

Tulą się do siebie w nocy na kanapie, po kolacji, oglądając telewizję. Czasami John siada prosto, a Sherlock wtula się w jego bok, z głową na jego obojczyku albo kładzie się z głową na kolanach doktora. Innym razem obaj leżą wyciągnięci na kanapie, John słucha telewizji, ale jej nie ogląda, bo leży na plecach i odwrócenie głowy w stronę odbiornika ustawiłoby mu kark w niewygodnej pozycji. Sherlock ogląda, z głową na klatce piersiowej Johna, najbardziej cichy i spokojny jak tylko może być kiedy nie śpi. Czuje zapach jego drogiego szamponu. Całuje czubek jego głowy zupełnie bez powodu i Sherlock pomrukuje cicho.

Tulą się do siebie w leniwe niedziele, kiedy Sherlock nie prowadzi śledztwa, a pogoda nie sprzyja wyjściu z domu. Kiedy pada, zostają na kanapie, w szlafrokach, John zakłada swój miękki sweter, a Sherlock chowa się pod kocem. To jedyne okoliczności, w jakich Sherlock zasypia w ciągu dnia.

Tulą się, kiedy Sherlock jest w pierwszym stadium swoich mrocznych nastrojów. John nauczył się wykrywać ich wczesne stadia, bo kiedy już się rozwijają, Sherlock nie chce mieć z nikim do czynienia, nawet z nim. W zasadzie, tulanie się stało się pierwszym środkiem zaradczym Johna, działającym na stres, frustrację i nudę. Kilka razy zdarzyło im się słyszeć szepty na temat Moriarty'ego i John wciąga Sherlocka w objęcia, mówiąc mu delikatnie, że wszystko z nimi dobrze, że wszystko jest dobrze.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi miękko. – Kocham cię.

- Wiem - odpowiada Sherlock, jego ciało relaksuje się, ale umysł wybucha niepokojem. – Ja ciebie też.

John słyszy głęboki ból rezonujący w jego głosie, kiedy to mówi, i przyciąga go bliżej, ciaśniej, próbując bez słów powiedzieć to, czego żaden z nich nigdy nie może być pewny – że obaj przetrwają.

Najczęściej tulą się w łóżku. Każdej nocy – poza tym coraz rzadszymi nocami, gdy John zostaje w łóżku jakiejś kobiety – Watson idzie do łóżka w swoim pokoju, zasypia i budzi się godzinę czy dwie później, gdy Sherlock wślizguje się pod pościel, bo skończył wreszcie pracę. Odnajdują się w mroku, czasem John obejmuje Sherlocka, a czasem Sherlock jego. W ciągu nocy jeden albo drugi może się odsunąć, zazwyczaj jest to Holmes, który przyzwyczaił się do posiadania całej przestrzeni łóżka, ale ostatecznie zawsze wracają do siebie. To spokojny sen, nieprzytomna miłość, która nauczyła ich nawzajem swoich zapachów i rytmów oddechów, i bicia serc, i ciepła. To jedyne miejsce, w którym Sherlock czuje się bezpiecznie, jak zauważył John. Nie, żeby Sherlock przejmował się niebezpieczeństwem, ale rozkoszuje się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jeśli je zdobywa.

W te poranki, gdy Sherlock nie wstaje o siódmej, żeby zająć się pracą, John budzi się, widzi go w łóżku i zastanawia się, w jaki sposób nawiązali tego typu związek. Zastanawia się nad własną zdolnością zaangażowania się w coś tak dziwnego i doskonałego. Zastanawia się, jak mógłby kochać innego człowieka tak, jak kocha Sherlocka: całym sobą, bez najmniejszych śladów seksualnego pożądania. Zastanawia się, co się z nim stało, co Sherlock z nim zrobił. Wtedy Sherlock otwiera oczy, widzi go i uśmiecha się, unosząc kącik ust, a John wie, że nigdy nie mógłby być gdziekolwiek indziej.

Uprzejmość bez powodu.

Pewnego popołudnia John wraca do domu i znajduje dwa tuziny kremowych róż w wazie na stole w salonie. Widząc je, zatrzymuje się, a potem podchodzi bliżej i przygląda im się ze zdziwieniem. Nie wyróżniają się niczym, jakby zawsze tam stały. Żadnej kartki ani niczego. Pochyla się i wącha je, a kiedy się podnosi, na jego ustach jest uśmiech. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie dał mu kwiatów.

Poza kieszonkowym zegarkiem, który otrzymał od Sherlocka w dniu ślubu, nie dają sobie prezentów, ani nawet kartek rocznicowych. Zazwyczaj celebrują to kolacją w przyzwoicie kosztownym miejscu i powrotem do domu przez Hyde Park i żaden z nich właściwie nie wspomina na głos, co to za okazja.

Ale po ich trzeciej rocznicowej kolacji John wzywa taksówkę i nie mówi Sherlockowi, dokąd jadą. Kiedy docierają pod London Eye, detektyw po prostu zauważa:

- Już po godzinach.

- Nie przejmuj się tym – mówi John, naprowadzając go na trop.

Wsiadają do wagonika i Sherlock zgaduje, że John zadzwonił do Mycrofta, aby to zorganizować.

Są tam jedynymi ludźmi i bez zwyczajowych tłumów to miejsce staje się zaskakująco przyjemne, nawet dla Sherlocka, który raczej wyśmiałby pomysł z potraktowaniem nudnej, turystycznej atrakcji jako romantycznego gestu. Siedzą cicho w wagoniku, wpatrując się w miasto w swojej powolnej drodze na szczyt. Sherlock uśmiecha się do siebie, widząc cały Londyn przed sobą. Piękne, myśli.

- Tutaj – mówi John, kiedy osiągają wierzchołek diabelskiego koła. Trzyma w wyciągniętej dłoni małe pudełeczko w ozdobnym papierze. Holmes bierze je, unosząc brwi.

- Ja nic ci nie dałem – mówi.

- W porządku. Potraktuj to jako bardzo spóźniony prezent ślubny.

Rozdziera papier i pozwala mu spaść na posadzkę u ich stóp, otwiera pudełko i w milczeniu wpatruje się w jego zawartość.

Pierścionek – czternastokaratowe białe złoto, sądząc po wyglądzie – gładki z wierzchu. Ale kiedy wyjmuje go z pudełka, odkrywa grawerunek po wewnętrznej stronie:

Moje Serce. J.W.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, wielkie, niebieskie oczy są pełne emocji, a John uśmiecha się delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Holmes wsuwa pierścień na palec i ocenia, jak na nim wygląda, lśniący i gładki na powierzchni. Siada prosto, łokcie na kolanach, i wpatruje się w szklaną ścianę przed sobą, niezdolny nic powiedzieć. John siedzi blisko, milczą przez całą drogę w dół. Dopiero w taksówce, w drodze powrotnej do domu, zauważa taki sam pierścień na palcu Johna.

Nie widzi swojego imienia wyrytego na jego spodzie.

Pocałunki.

Pocałunki to domena Johna. To coś, co Sherlock uważa zwykle za niegodne uwagi, ale zawsze uśmiecha się, kiedy Watson daje mu całusa.

Kiedy Sherlock trzyma głowę na jego ramieniu lub piersi, John całuje jego włosy, o ile czuje się szczególnie uczuciowo.

Raz, kiedy Holmes był wieziony karetką do szpitala (znowu), a John był razem z nim, ich dłonie się złączyły. Uniósł rękę Sherlocka do swoich ust i pocałował jego knykcie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

Wychodząc do pracy w ciągu tygodnia, kiedy Holmes siedzi przy stole i je śniadanie albo pije herbatę, albo czyta na kanapie, albo rozmyśla w swoim fotelu, John całuje go w czoło lub skroń. Szybko, tak szybko, iż Sherlock mógłby zacząć myśleć, że to nic nieznaczący nawyk. Ale zna Johna lepiej.

Był jeden wyjątek: poranek, gdy obaj siedzieli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie, jedząc śniadanie i niewiele rozmawiając, a Sherlock przeglądał gazetę. Kiedy John skończył jeść, zabrał talerze do kuchni. Sherlock nie ruszył się, czytając o ostatnim odkryciu naukowym w dziedzinie chemii. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Johna, zakładając, że mężczyzna pójdzie na górę wziąć prysznic, nie miał więc czasu zareagować, kiedy doktor stanął przy jego krześle. W tym samym momencie, w którym podniósł wzrok znad gazety, by zorientować się, czego John chce, Watson wziął jego twarz w obie ręce i złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Położył na nim usta na długą chwilę, z zamkniętymi oczyma, a Sherlock zamknął swoje, jego usta rozciągnęły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu. Kiedy John się odsunął, wciąż trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach, spojrzał w jego jasne, błękitne oczy i powiedział mu, że go kocha, powoli i z uwagą. Sherlock tylko wpatrywał się w niego, uśmiechając się bez słowa.

Och, i był jeszcze dzień, kiedy drużyna Lestrade'a w końcu dowiedziała się o ich ślubie. Oczywiście byli na miejscu zbrodni, kiedy sekret wreszcie ujrzał światło dzienne, co zaowocowało pokojem pełnym zdezorientowanych, oniemiałych i (w przypadku Andersona) nieco zdegustowanych wyrazów twarzy.

- Jak ktokolwiek mógłby poślubić tego dziwoląga? – spytał Anderson.

- Proszę, nie nazywaj go tak – odpowiedział John szybko, marszcząc się.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem, Watsonie – zauważyła Donovan, unosząc brew.

- Nie jest – powiedział Sherlock, uśmiechając się z obscenicznym wręcz samozadowoleniem.

Pokój przekroczył poziom zdezorientowania, poza Lestrade'em, który krążył w pobliżu wejścia, z trudem powstrzymując wywracanie oczyma – gest typowy dla rodziców, którzy odkrywają, że ich dzieci ośmieszają się w stopniu pozbawiającym nadziei na przyszłość.

- Sherlock też nie jest, mogę dodać – powiedział John, patrząc, jak jego mąż podchodzi do zwłok ze swoim kieszonkowym szkłem powiększającym.

- Jaja sobie robisz – skwitowała to Donovan.

Sherlock podniósł się na nogi, zdejmując z rąk gumowe rękawiczki.

- Nie wiem, co jest w tobie bardziej zadziwiające: twój kompletny brak logiki czy twoje nieistniejące zdolności obserwacji. Oczywiście, że doktor Watson jest heteroseksualnym mężczyzną wciąż zainteresowanym seksem z kobietami i jeśli koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, ja jestem aseksualny. Jeśli jesteś ignorantką także w tym temacie, musisz to sama nadrobić, ja nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości ci tłumaczyć. Lestrade, za godzinę mam spotkanie i dopiero po nim będę w stanie podać ci rozstrzygające wnioski.

Zrobił krok nad zwłokami, stanął przy Johnie i niespodziewanie złożył pocałunek na jego policzku.

- Idziemy, doktorze – powiedział, popisując się przed wszystkimi z uśmiechem, kiedy ciągnął Johna w stronę drzwi. Watson szedł za nim nie pytając, dokąd zmierzają, z zaróżowioną twarzą, ciepłą od rumieńca i z idiotycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Jedzenie.

Sherlock rzeczywiście robi zakupy, od czasu do czasu. Nienawidzi tego, uważa, że to nieprawdopodobnie nudne, ale robi to dla Johna.

Nigdy nie brakuje im dżemu. I to nie John jest tym, który go kupuje, zastępując pusty słoik nowym, zanim jego brak stanie się problemem. I nie jest to zwyczajny, tani dżem z Tesco. To organiczny dżem importowany z zagranicy, przepyszny i drogi. Zawsze się uśmiecha, kiedy otwiera lodówkę i widzi go w niej.

Kiedy Sherlock nie prowadzi śledztwa, gotuje. Trochę zajęło, zanim przyznał się przed Johnem, że potrafi…. I że jest w tym (oczywiście) całkiem dobry. Watson mu nie pomaga, bo naturalnym stanem Sherlocka jest praca w pojedynkę (wkład Johna w śledztwa stanowi jedyny wyjątek), poza tym gotowanie to najwyraźniej uspokajająca czynność dla niego, w sposób, w jaki uspokajająca może być samotna praca. Nigdy nie pyta też, co Holmes zamierza przygotować, ani nie prosi go o nic konkretnego, ale nigdy nie jest rozczarowany. Sherlock, oczywiście, wie, co lubi jego mąż i nie musi pytać.

Kradną sobie nawzajem jedzenie z talerzy w restauracjach, nie myśląc nawet o tym.

Szczególnie kawałki, co do których wiedzą, że mogą nie smakować partnerowi.

W wolne wieczory, kiedy akurat nie prowadzą śledztwa, czasem zamawiają jedzenie na wynos i siadają razem na kanapie, jedząc i oglądając kiepskie programy telewizyjne. Sherlock wrzeszczy wtedy na odbiornik, irytując się na ludzką głupotę i to, że przegapiają rzeczy, które podtyka im się pod nos. John nauczył się mu nie przerywać, uśmiechając się jedynie do siebie. Zwykle to chińszczyzna albo coś tajskiego. Czasami John włącza wiadomości, zanim zacznie się głupi program rozrywki i Sherlock szydzi ze wszystkiego, co nie jest potencjalnym śledztwem, kiedy John otwiera wszystkie kartoniki, uwalniając aromat. Te noce są ważne dla Watsona. Są jak jakiś rodzaj normalności, kiedy przejadają się niezdrowym żarciem i śmieją z głupich programów, a kończą tuląc się do siebie, zanim jeszcze zjedzą wszystko.

Nie to, żeby John miał problem z nienormalnością. Gdyby miał, nie byłoby go tutaj.

Pocieszenie.

Czasami John budzi się w środku nocy bez powodu i znajduje Sherlocka siedzącego po swojej stronie łóżka, z nogami na podłodze, plecami do niego. Zwraca się do niego w ciemnościach, widzi – wyczuwa – emocje w jego sylwetce. Przesuwa się w jego stronę, kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, mówi

Jestem tutaj.

I czasami to złe słowa, które sprawiają, że Sherlock nie zaśnie. John wstaje, obchodzi łóżko i siada przy nim, obejmując go ramieniem. I Holmes przywiera do niego, chowa twarz w jego szyi. Nic nie mówią, tylko kciuk Watsona porusza się w górę i w dół po ramieniu męża. Sherlock nie wie, jak pocieszać ludzi. Dobrze, że John rzadko tego potrzebuje. I być może dobrze też, że dla Johna sam widok Sherlocka stanowi pocieszenie.

Opieka.

Sherlock Holmes jest najgorszym pacjentem w Anglii, uważa John. Pomiędzy swoim imponującym brakiem troski o własne zdrowie i całkowitym brakiem tolerancji dla bycia chorym, kiedy już choroba przekracza próg ignorowania, jedyne, co doktor może zrobić, to trzymać z dala od niego środki uspokajające. Na szczęście Sherlock nie choruje często. Wydaje się, że to niezmienny, coroczny wzorzec. Dziwi się nawet, że tak rzadko, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock praktycznie nie je i nie śpi, kiedy prowadzi śledztwo, co jest regularne.

Z powodu ciężkiego przeziębienia John zabrania mu pracować i opuszczać mieszkanie, ufając, że pani Hudson zajmie się nim w ciągu dnia. Wraca prosto z pracy o piątej, witany przez dźwięki skrzypiec albo telewizora w zależności od tego, jak bardzo źle czuje się Holmes.

Pojawiają się barbarzyńskie ilości herbaty i zupy, bo to jedyne, co chory Sherlock zje (już stracił zbyt dużo wagi z powodu choroby i jest zbyt chudy, jeśli o tym mowa). John nadzoruje regularne dawki lekarstw, utrzymuje okolice kanapy dobrze zaopatrzone w chusteczki i wodę oraz coś do czytania, podgrzewa okłady na brzuch i plecy Sherlocka, pilnuje, żeby gniazdo, które detektyw uwił na kanapie zawsze miało dosyć poduszek i kocy. Pozwala mu skamleć bez narzekania, a kiedy Sherlock popada w pełne cierpienia milczenie, siada obok i gładzi jego włosy.

Zachowuje się, jakby należała mu się nagroda za przywracanie chorego Sherlocka do zdrowia, ale tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

W końcu jest lekarzem.

Kiedy sam choruje, nigdy nie staje się tak nieznośny i wie, jak się sobą zająć. Sherlock nieustannie pyta go, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje i czy już się czuje lepiej. Przemyka po mieszkaniu, starając się nie hałasować. Oferuje swoje kolana jako poduszkę, kiedy John odpoczywa na kanapie i upewnia się, że tuli go delikatnie, kiedy idą do łóżka. Idzie do sklepu, kiedy kończą się rzeczy, których John potrzebuje, ze spisaną listą w dłoniach i bez wahania.

To maksimum zdolności Sherlocka do opieki nad kimś i John nie narzeka.

Trzymanie się za ręce  
To przychodzi z czasem. Obaj nie nawykli do tego gestu, John nie dzielił go z mężczyzną, Sherlock w ogóle jest niedoświadczony pod tym względem. Mają wrażenie, że jest to coś, co powinno być zastrzeżone dla wyjątkowych chwil, kiedy jednego z nich ogarnia fala uczucia wobec partnera. Zwykle zaczyna się w ten sam sposób, co objęcia: podczas kryzysu, kiedy coś poszło źle i jeden z nich potrzebuje pocieszenia. Kiedy muszą się upewnić, co do siebie.  
Potem Sherlock rozwiązuje jedną ze swoich trudniejszych spraw po dwóch tygodniach pracy nad nią i ulga, jaka po tym następuje jest obezwładniająca. Stoi przy swoim ulubionym oknie w salonie, opierając się bokiem o ścianę i patrząc przez nie, napawając się spokojem, jaki teraz odczuwa. John staje obok niego i wsuwa rękę w dłoń Sherlocka – który zerka na niego, po czym znów patrzy w okno i ściska jego rękę.  
Jadą taksówką, siedząc obok siebie, nie dotykając się, jak zwykle. Sherlock obserwuje miasto, które mijają. John chwyta jego dłoń, spoczywającą na udzie detektywa. Wymieniają krótki uśmiech i trzymają się za ręce przez resztę jazdy.  
Lestrade zaprasza ich na przyjęcie noworoczne, na którym obecni są wszyscy jego współpracownicy i koledzy z Yardu. W pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi całujących się i pijących szampana, Sherlock bardzo cicho bierze rękę Johna w swoją i razem obserwują cyfrowy zegar.  
Leżą w łóżku w jasnym świetle wczesnego ranka przesączającym się przez zasłony. Unoszą przedramiona i splatają z sobą palce, obrączka Johna jest zimna, gdy dotyka palców Sherlocka. Nigdy nie robą tego publicznie, na mieście. To nie jest widok przeznaczony dla świata, który źle by go zrozumiał.  
Poza…  
Pewnego listopadowego dnia, szarego, zimnego i wietrznego, idą szybko, prowadząc śledztwo, i John zostaje nieco w tyle za Sherlockiem, który ma dłuższe nogi. Holmes nie zwalnia, ale sięga ramieniem za siebie i łapie dłoń Watsona.


	7. Chapter 7 Wszystko co możesz

**Rozdział 7: Wszystko co możesz zrobić jest wystarczające **

Po dziesięciu godzinach bycia przetrzymywanym przez swojego porywacza, Sherlock zostaje wreszcie uratowany przez Yard. John stoi w tłumie policjantów i ich samochodów, czekając, aż Sherlock wyjdzie i kiedy to się dzieje, natychmiast zauważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Sposób, w jaki Sherlock podchodzi do Lestrade'a, wyciągnięte ramię świadczące o fizycznej traumie: sztywny chód, przesuwanie stóp małymi kroczkami, trochę kuleje, ramiona trzymane przy ciele, wzrok wbity w ziemię. Lestrade przeprowadza go przez tłum w stronę czekającego ambulansu, a John cicho wychodzi im naprzeciw, razem pomagają Sherlockowi usiąść. Holmes nie mówi ani słowa, nie protestuje, nie odzywa się, nawet kiedy John pyta, czy wszystko w porządku.

Lestrade zostawia ich, aby zająć sie miejscem zbrodni i John siada obok Sherlocka, pytając, co się stało. Holmes siedzi sztywno, z pomarańczowym kocem zarzuconym na ramię, i nie patrzy na Johna, nie odpowiada od razu. Watson powtarza pytanie, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

- Skrzywdzili cię? Bili?

Sherlock potakuje lekko. John nie wie, czy detektyw jest w szoku, czy też ból nie pozwala mu mówić ani ruszać się.

- Jedziemy do szpitala na badanie – mówi. Sherlock zamyka oczy i ociężale otwiera je znowu.

- John, proszę. Zabierz mnie do domu.

- Sherlock, nie mam pojęcia, w jakim jesteś stanie, ale oczywiste jest, że jesteś ranny, jedziesz na pieprzone pogotowie.

- Nic nie jest złamane – mówi Holmes. – Jestem pewny. Jestem zmęczony i obolały, i chcę do domu.

Watson nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego partner mówi tak cicho, jest tak przygaszony, tak wyczerpany. Nie ma serca się kłócić.

- W porządku – mówi. – Sam cię zbadam. Ale jeśli znajdę coś, co będzie wymagało natychmiastowej interwencji, jedziemy na pogotowie.

Pomaga mu się podnieść i Sherlock mu dziękuje.

Pomaga mu wejść po schodach do ich mieszkania na Baker Street, ramię przy ramieniu i ręka w rękę. Sherlock porusza się wolno, jak stary człowiek, co przeraża Johna, bo jest tak bardzo do niego niepodobne. Czuje, jak Holmes lgnie do niego, gdy wdrapują się stopień po stopniu, jego twarz jest ściągnięta w poczuciu dyskomfortu. Prowadzi go prosto na kanapę, ostrożnie pomaga mu zdjąć marynarkę, zauważa, jak Sherlock próbuje ukryć grymas bólu. Kładzie go na kanapie i idzie do kuchni nastawić wodę na herbatę. Wraca ze szklanką wody i przeciwbólami, które pomaga mu zażyć.

- Co cię boli? – pyta.

- Wszystko – odpowiada Sherlock. Leży nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczyma i jest blady, a jego oddech jest płytki i powolny. John odkłada szklankę na stolik i klęka obok kanapy.

- Pozwól mi się obejrzeć – mówi i zaczyna rozpinać jasnobłękitną koszulę Sherlocka. Rozchyla ją, ukazując gładką, bladą klatkę piersiową pokrytą wielkimi, różowo-fioletowymi siniakami. – Jezu.

- Moje plecy nie są w lepszym stanie – stwierdza Sherlock, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma.

- Jesteś pewien, że nic nie jest złamane?

Holmes przytakuje. Ale John i tak kładzie na nim ręce, ostrożnie przyciskając palce w nieposiniaczonych miejscach. Detektyw i tak posykuje z bólu, kiedy doktor sprawdza jego obojczyki, żebra po obu stronach, jego brzuch. Nie wygląda na to, aby doszło do większych uszkodzeń… Miałby lepsze wyobrażenie, gdyby zrobili prześwietlenie i ultrasonograf dla pewności, ale Sherlock wygląda na całkowicie niezdolnego do ruszenia się z kanapy.

Czajnik zaczyna gwizdać i John idzie go zdjąć z ognia, zostawiając Sherlocka z rozpiętą koszulą. Wraca z kubkiem herbaty, który stawia na stole, aby ostygła i wraca do kuchni, aby przygotować kilka kompresów. Wykorzystuje do tego czyste ręczniki kuchenne i przynosi je do salonu, w którym Sherlock wciąż się nie ruszył, a herbata paruje z kubka. Znów klęka przy kanapie, dalej rozsuwa koszulę i kładzie jeden z ciepłych opatrunków na jego klatce piersiowej. Detektyw głośno wypuszcza powietrze, gdy czuje gorący okład, a John obserwuje jego twarz.

- Możesz się nieco podnieść, żebym mógł włożyć ci jeden pod plecy?

Zaczyna się poruszać i John pomaga mu, wsuwając jedno ramię pod jego łopatki.

- Środek – mówi Sherlock, więc wsuwa drugi kompres na środek jego pleców i powoli kładzie go z powrotem. Holmes trzyma pierwszy okład na swojej piersi i wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale jego oddech jest nieco pewniejszy.

- Sądzisz, że możesz usiąść i wypić trochę herbaty? – pyta John, obserwując go.

- Daj mi kilka minut – mamrocze detektyw.

Watson siada na stoliku, z rękoma pomiędzy kolanami i czeka, wciąż go obserwując. Po chwili sięga po jego rękę, wkładając ją pomiędzy swoje, pocierając jego knykcie i całując je.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś już bezpieczny – mówi, niemal się dusząc.

- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem – odpowiada Sherlock miękko.

To sprawia, że oczy Johna zaczynają szczypać. Pomaga Sherlockowi usiąść, podaje kubek z herbatą i przykłada kompres do jego lewego boku, na żebra, kiedy Sherlock pije, obejmując kubek obiema dłońmi. Wolną rękę Watson trzyma na ramieniu męża, wbijając w nie palce. Sherlock pije powoli, ale kończy. Pusty kubek John odkłada na stół.

- John, mógłbyś…

Wie dokładnie, czego Sherlock potrzebuje, zanim on skończy formułować pytanie. Ostrożnie siada na kanapie, wyjmując opatrunek spod jego pleców i opuszczając go na podłogę, kiedy Holmes powoli odwraca się plecami w jego stronę. Przesuwa kompres, już tylko ciepły, a nie gorący, na brzuch, a dłoń Johna przytrzymuje go tam, splatając razem ich palce. Drugie ramię wsuwa pod Sherlocka, ustawiając go w pozycji, która nie będzie napinała mu mięśni karku, w który ostatecznie wtula twarz, szczęką oparty o jego łopatkę. Czuje ciepło jego ciała na całej długości swojego, od palców stóp po czubek głowy, czuje jego znajomy zapach i to, jak oddychają razem tym samym rytmem. Nic nie mówi, oferując milczące podziękowanie jakiejkolwiek sile wyższej, która oddała mu Sherlocka z powrotem. Zasypiają w ten sposób, ani razu nie zmieniając pozycji w ciągu nocy.


	8. Chapter 8 Zapisz to wszystko

**Rozdział 8: Zapisz to wszystko **

Kiedy John zbiera się do wyjścia z przychodni i pójścia do domu, znajduje kopertę w wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki. Wyjmuje ją i ogląda. Mała, kwadratowa, o kremowym kolorze, z jego imieniem zapisanym pośrodku eleganckim charakterem pisma Sherlocka. Jak dziwnie. Otwiera ją i zaczyna czytać wiadomość zapisaną na dopasowanej karcie:

John,

Nie mam żadnej szczególnej motywacji do pisania tego listu. Cóż, to nieprawda. Chodzi mi o to, że nie mam do napisania nic, czego nie mógłbym powiedzieć ci osobiście. Istnieją dwa powody, dla których wybrałem list zamiast rozmowy. Ostatnio czytałem powieści wiktoriańskie i uważam pewien aspekt przyjaźni w tym okresie za wyjątkowo istotny. Poza tym, łatwiej pisać o sprawach osobistych niż o nich mówić.

Chcę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że wyznajemy to sobie bezpośrednio od czasu do czasu – nie codziennie, byłoby to wtedy zbyteczne i niekonieczne – ale chcę, abyś miał to wyznanie na piśmie, namacalne i niepodważalne. Kocham cię całym sercem, jak nigdy nikogo nie kochałem na tym świecie. Przed naszym spotkaniem nie sądziłem, że jestem w stanie naprawdę kogoś kochać (podejrzewam, że w jakiś sposób zależało mi na innych, ale to uczucie jest tak nikłe w porównaniu z tym, co czuję do ciebie).

List nie może lepiej wyrazić moich uczuć niż wypowiedzenie ich, ale przynajmniej zapisanie ich pozwala mi okazać więcej czułości, niż byłbym w stanie w inny sposób.

Uratowałeś mnie na niezliczoną ilość sposobów i nie mogę już sobie wyobrazić bycia tym samym człowiekiem, jakim byłem przed poznaniem ciebie. Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko (szczególnie za poślubienie mnie, co wciąż mnie zadziwia).

Cały twój,

Sherlock.

John uśmiecha się jak absolutny idiota, jego twarz promienieje, a pierś rozpiera ciepło. Składa list z powrotem, wkłada go do koperty i wychodzi.

Następnego ranka, gdy John wychodzi do pracy, Sherlock znajduje kopertę zaadresowaną do siebie, leżącą na pianinie. Watson nie wspomniał o liście zeszłej nocy, chociaż wrócił do domu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i był wyjątkowy czuły, tuląc się do niego całą noc. Dlatego wie, jeszcze zanim otworzy kopertę, że to musi być odpowiedź. Jego żołądek kurczy się nerwowo, kiedy rozrywa papier i otwiera list.

Sherlocku,

Dziękuję za twój list. Uważam, ze masz rację. Pismo lepiej oddaje ducha tego rodzaju tematów niż mowa. Wiem, że nie spodziewałeś się odpowiedzi, ale sądzę, że jedynym uczciwym rozwiązaniem jest udzielić ci jej. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak bardzo doceniam i rozumiem głębię twojej miłości. Nie wiem jak ja, ze wszystkich nienadzwyczajnych ludzi, zdołałem wzbudzić w tobie takie uczucia – ale cieszę się, że tak się stało.

Nic z tego nie jawiło mi się jako możliwa część mojego życia: ty i nasz związek, małżeństwo i rozwiązywanie z tobą zagadek kryminalnych. Nigdy nie mógłbym sądzić, przed poznaniem ciebie, że wszystko to da mi tyle radości. To absurdalne, ale nie wyobrażam już sobie, że mógłbym być tak szczęśliwy, robiąc cokolwiek innego.

A jestem szczęśliwy. Musisz to wiedzieć. Jestem szczęśliwszy niż jakikolwiek człowiek ma prawo być. Musisz być pewien, jak bardzo odwzajemniam twoje uczucia. Kocham cię tak bardzo, nie rozumiejąc w ogóle, jak jestem w stanie. Ale przypuszczam, że logistyka jest tutaj nieważna, prawda?

Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i czuję się niewypowiedzianie zaszczycony, że zgodziłeś się mnie poślubić.

Z nadzieją twój,

John.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, serce łomoce mu w piersi. Podnosi list i całuje go, zanim schowa go z powrotem do koperty. Później włoży go do pudełka, które trzyma u siebie w pokoju, na razie chowa go w kieszeni spodni… W razie gdyby chciał przeczytać go jeszcze raz.

Później listy stają się nawykiem.

Najdroższy Johnie,

Nawet po mieszkaniu wspólnie przez dziewięć lat i byciu małżeństwem od czterech muszę przyznać, że od czasu do czasu dalej mam te chwile: kiedy patrzę na ciebie parzącego herbatę w kuchni, albo zasypiającego na kanapie przed telewizorem, gdy ogrania mnie intensywny strach, że to wszystko jedynie tymczasowe złudzenie. Że pewnego dnia odejdziesz do bardziej normalnego życia z bardziej odpowiednim partnerem (żoną). Nie rozmyślam nad tym zbyt długo, ta myśl jest nie do zniesienia. Ale sądzę, że byłoby nierozsądne z mojej strony całkowicie wykluczyć taką możliwość.

Jeśli pewnego dnia zdecydujesz się odejść, nie będę się z tobą kłócił. Jesteś wolny, by postępować wedle własnej woli, zawsze. W międzyczasie będę dalej napawał się moim czasem z tobą jako najszczęśliwszym okresem mojego życia.

Sherlock.

Mój Najdroższy Holmesie,

Przestań być zidiociałym dupkiem.

Poślubiłem cię. Kto tak robi?

Ktoś, kto absolutnie nie jest zdolny do życia bez ciebie.

Z miłością,

John.

Drogi Johnie,

W ciągu lat stałeś się dla mnie powodem niezliczonej ilości nowych odczuć. Jednym z nich, które wciąż mnie zadziwia, pomimo tego, iż stało się już rutyną jest to, jak bardzo chcę wrócić do domu, kiedy pracuję bez ciebie. Nie chodzi mi o to, że moja praca sprawia mi mniej radości niż przed poznaniem ciebie. Myślę o tym, iż nigdy wcześniej nie miałem powodu uważać mojego mieszania za szczególnie zapraszające.

Nasze mieszkanie jest domem. Poza naszą oczywistą fizyczną obecnością charakteryzuje się tym, że obaj w nim mieszkamy, więc nawet kiedy jestem tam bez ciebie, w jakiś sposób czuję się tak, jakbym był z tobą.

Mam nadzieje, że pozostanie nasze przez wiele, wiele lat, które nadejdą.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

Mój Dobry Panie,

Gdyby nie nasze mieszkanie, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym wolałbym żyć – przynajmniej dopóki nie przejdziemy na emeryturę (co w końcu ZROBISZ; nawet nie myśl, że pozwolisz się zabić, zanim to nastąpi, nie pozwolę na to).

Pozwól mi wyznać coś, o czym wcześniej nie wspominałem, co może cię rozbawić: od czasu do czasu, kiedy wychodzę po zakupy albo do banku, albo w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, ktoś obcy zauważa moją obrączkę i wspomina w przypadkowej wymianie zdań moją żonę. I nie chce mi się, klnę się szczerze, poprawiać go! Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że mam męża, ale wtedy wysunąłby błędne wnioski. Naprawdę, nie mogę się kłopotać wyjaśnianiem naszych okoliczności wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Pewnie i tak by mi nie uwierzyli, nawet gdybym to robił. Może powinienem iść za twoim przykładem i zdejmować obrączkę, kiedy pracuję, ale zbyt się boję, że ją wtedy zgubię albo o niej zapomnę, czy stracę ją w inny sposób. Poza tym lubię ją nosić.

Przy okazji, kiedy ostatnio pozmywałeś, zanim ja zdążyłem pozbierać naczynia – to było bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz.

Z miłością,

John

John,

Zbyt dbam o moją obrączkę, aby zaryzykować, że zgubię ją podczas śledztwa! (Poza tym pierścionki są raczej nieporęczne w pracy wymagającej często walki na pięści, bycia porywanym itd. Zbyt wiele straszliwych możliwości).

To, że wspomniałeś naczynia, podsunęło mi pewien pomysł: stworzenie listy rzeczy, które w tobie doceniam (to coś, co należałoby załączyć do listu miłosnego, nieprawdaż?).

- robienie zakupów przez większość czasu, bo wiesz, jak mnie to nudzi

- mówienie mi, jak jestem genialny, także publicznie

- bycie przydatnym dla mnie podczas śledztwa, ze swoją wiedzą z zakresu rzeczy, o które nie dbam

- bycie jedyną znaną mi osobą na tyle bystrą, by mnie rozbawić

- sposób, w jaki przesuwasz dłoń po moim kręgosłupie, od kości ogonowej do karku, kiedy siedzę, a ty stajesz za mną

Więcej później.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

Sherlock,

Podoba mi się twój pomysł z listą. Początek mojej to:

- nauczyłeś się, jak być dla mnie uprzejmym

- ufasz mi na tyle, by pozwolić mi z sobą pracować, pomimo tego, iż jesteś o wiele ode mnie bystrzejszy i być może cię spowalniam,

- twój uśmiech

- kiedy gotujesz

- to, iż sprawiasz, że czuję się bardziej żywy, niż kiedy się poznaliśmy

Będę się starał częściej głaskać cię po plecach.

Z czułością,

John

John,

Czy boisz się równie często, co ja?

Sherlock

Moja Piękna Istoto Ludzka,

Nie wiem. Jak często się boisz?

Wiem, że jestem jedyną rzeczą, o którą się boisz. I przepraszam.

Prawdopodobnie boję się o wiele mniej, niż każda normalna osoba bałaby się na moim miejscu, ale to się zdarza czasem. Naturalnie, zawsze kiedy wiem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Co zdarza się o wiele za często.

Z miłością,

John

John,

Masz rację. Boję się tylko o ciebie. Kiedyś byłem nieustraszony. Czasami mi tego brakuje.

Nie przepraszaj. Strach o ciebie jest niewielką ceną za bycie z tobą.

Dziękuję, że pocieszasz mnie, kiedy wiesz, że tego potrzebuję. Nic więcej nie można z tym ryzykiem, ale sprawiasz, że czuję się lepiej.

Czyż nie jesteśmy absurdalni? Bojąc się o siebie nawzajem, a nigdy o samych siebie.

Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest strata nas obu jednocześnie.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

Jezu Chryste, Sherlock. Nie rób mi tego. Lepiej się do cholery obudź szybko. Nie mogę znieść czekania. Każdy kolejny raz jest gorszy od poprzedniego. Zaczynam myśleć, że mogę do tego przywyknąć, tak wiele razy byliśmy obaj w szpitalu, albo niemal zginęliśmy, ale wcale się do tego nie przyzwyczajam.

Chcę tylko, żebyś na mnie spojrzał, żebym wiedział, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Myślę o głupich rzeczach jak _A co, jeśli on umrze i już nigdy nie zobaczę jego oczu?_

Kurwa. Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, że oddychanie w sytuacji, gdy miałbym cię już nie mieć, boli.

John,

Sekret: zawsze, gdy coś mi się przytrafia, czuję wielką ulgę (o ile jestem dość przytomny, by czuć cokolwiek). Cieszę się, że to znowu ja, a nie ty. Nie dbam, jak bardzo to samolubne.

Poza jednym – zawsze jest ten moment, właśnie kiedy odzyskuję przytomność, kiedy przepełnia mnie największy strach, bo nie pamiętam, czy byłeś ze mną, czy też zostałeś ranny.

Nie mógłbym przeżyć ciebie. Twój koniec będzie moim końcem.

Sherlock

PS. Dziękuję za trzymanie mnie za rękę, kiedy wracam.

Sherlock,

Tęsknię za tobą. Wykorzystałem tych kilka dni twojej nieobecności na randki, ale w tym momencie chcę wyjść dziś wieczorem na kolejną tylko po to, aby nie być samym w mieszkaniu (docenię, jeśli będziesz dokuczał mi z powodu mojej żałosnej sentymentalności).

Ostrzegam: kiedy wrócisz, będę chciał cię objąć i trzymać o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, przez całe dnie. Będziesz musiał to wytrzymać.

Z miłością,

John

Drogi Johnie,

Powinienem częściej wyjeżdżać na wieś. Bycie z dala od ciebie przez ponad tydzień jedynie zwiększa przyjemność płynącą z naszego uczucia i perspektywy ponownego spotkania. Twój nieustający dotyk przez ostatnie kilka dni był jak najbardziej upragniony.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

Drogi Sherlocku,

Przykro mi, że się pokłóciliśmy. Nie powinienem być taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia na strzykawki. Niepokoi mnie jedynie, że mógłbyś znów popaść w nałóg. Ale jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem i naprawdę nie mam prawa mówić ci, co masz robić.

Proszę, wybacz mi. Nienawidzę, kiedy z sobą nie rozmawiamy.

Z miłością,

John

Drogi Johnie,

Przeprosiny przyjęte. Przepraszam za strzykawki. Pozbędę się ich, zanim wrócisz do domu. Cieszę sie, że już nie jesteś na mnie zły. To naprawdę najgorsze uczucie.

I nienawidzę sypiać w moim pokoju.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

John,

Nowa sprawa! Ale opowiem ci o niej później. Właśnie spotkałem fascynującą klientkę – Mary Morstan – i sądzę, że musisz ją poznać. Albowiem jest ona całkowicie i wyjątkowo zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, która odwzajemnia jej uczucia i żyją razem, a jednak Mary jest całkowicie heteroseksualna. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o moim małżeństwie, przez co wyznała mi (z ulgą podszytą empatią) szczegóły swojej, jakże podobnej sytuacji. Narzekała na konieczność pieprzenia się z różnymi mężczyznami, albowiem pozostanie z jednym prowadziłoby do rozwinięcia się u niego niepożądanego uczucia, które ona nie mogłaby (i nie chciała) odwzajemnić.

Uważam, że jest znośnie inteligentna, a jej powierzchowność odpowiada tej, jaką preferowałeś w swoich ostatnich partnerkach.

Widzisz, dokąd zmierzam.

Sherlock

Mój Kochany Sherlocku,

Chcę ci podziękować z głębi serca za ufanie mi dostatecznie mocno, by opowiedzieć mi o Mary. Sądzę, że doskonale odpowiadamy swoim potrzebom jako seksualni partnerzy. Lubimy się, rozumiemy się w sposób, który nie był dostępny naszym byłym partnerom w ostatnich latach (ze względu na związki, w jakich pozostajemy) i sądzę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Oczywiście ty wiedziałeś, jeszcze zanim ja sam się zorientowałem, jak zmęczyło mnie chodzenie na randki. Moje zainteresowanie seksem też nie jest tym, czym było kiedyś, ale sądzę, iż z Mary możemy stworzyć bardzo satysfakcjonującą rutynę.

Kto mógłby sądzić, że są inni tacy jak my, zakochani bez odrobiny seksu? Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by poszukać.

Kocham cię bardziej niż wcześniej. Po dekadzie wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, w najlepszy sposób.

Zawsze twój,

John

Drogi Johnie,

Pora na kolejną listę rzeczy, które w tobie cenię:

- kiedy grasz na pianinie (jesteś całkiem dobry i twoja gra mnie uspokaja)

- twoja niezawodna lojalność

- twoja zdumiewająca cierpliwość dla moich wygłupów

- kiedy bierzesz moją rękę w swoje i całujesz moje knykcie

- to, że codziennie robisz herbatę

- to, jak mnie obejmujesz, kiedy śpię

Na zawsze z miłością,

Sherlock

Najdroższy,

To moja lista:

- jak mnie rozśmieszasz

- jak genialnie grasz na skrzypcach, o ile robisz to poprawnie

- dźwięk twojego bijącego serca

- to, że jesteś o wiele bardziej ludzki, niż sądzisz

- to, że odsłaniasz się przede mną cały, czego nie robisz z nikim innym

Uwielbiam cię,

John

John,

Słowa "kocham cię" już dłużej nie wystarczają.

Sherlock

Sherlocku,

Zgadzam się.

John


	9. Chapter 9 Herbatka z Kobietami

**Rozdział 9: Herbatka z Kobietami**

Dopiero po roku i kilku miesiącach John i Mary zaczęli rozmawiać o przedstawieniu sobie swoich partnerów. John wpadał do jej mieszkania na seks raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu i to nie w każdym tygodniu, ale przynajmniej w dwóch w ciągu miesiąca, i przez piętnaście miesięcy trwania takiego układu nie widział ani razu jej partnerki. Podejrzewał, że jej nieobecność jest przynajmniej częściowo zaplanowana, nawet jeśli Mary zawsze tłumaczyła ją pracą albo wypadem za miasto (albo za granicę). Mary poznała już Sherlocka, oczywiście, ale nie spotkała się z nim więcej po tym, jak zaczęła widywać się z Johnem. Miesiąc zajęło im wyznaczenie czasu i miejsca, i Mary wolała, by przyprowadził Sherlocka na herbatę raczej niż wypad do pubu (uważała, że herbata w jej mieszkaniu będzie miała bardziej intymny charakter). Sherlock w zasadzie nie protestował, kiedy John go zaprosił. Spytał tylko „dlaczego?".

- Mary sądzi, że byłoby to miłe – wytłumaczył mu. – Nie spotkałem jej dziewczyny i jeśli to ma się stać, odpowiednie wydaje się, żebyś ty też tam był, w końcu jesteś moim mężem.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, w milczeniu zgadzając się, aby John zadzwonił do Mary i poinformował ją, że wpadną w piątek na herbatę.

Mając do wyboru jeszcze sofę i puchowy fotel, Sherlock siada w krześle z niskim oparciem w salonie Mary Morstan. John zajmuje jeden z krańców sofy, kiedy Mary wraca do kuchni, by nastawić czajnik. Jej mieszkanie stanowi mieszankę stereotypowej kobiecości, która musi być charakterystyczna dla Mary – dużo kwiatowych wzorów – i bardziej neutralnych motywów, ostrych i klarownych, bez dominujących elementów kobiecych. Nie ma też żadnych zdjęć, a przynajmniej żadnych, które mógłby widzieć, co go intryguje. Sądziłby raczej, iż para kobiet powinna mieć przynajmniej jedno wspólne zdjęcie. On i John nie mają żadnych na Baker Street, oczywiście; są dżentelmenami niezainteresowanymi pozostawianiem na widoku śladów własnej intymności.

Mary przynosi herbatę, zerkając na zegarek, ale nalewając ją do kubków. Siada na przeciwnym brzegu sofy, zostawiając przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą a Johnem, i pyta Sherlocka, nad czym ostatnio pracuje. Ten zwraca się w jej stronę i mówi, że wolałby raczej nie rozmawiać o pracy, co podchwytuje John, pytając Mary o jej niedawne wakacje w Irlandii.

Partnerka Mary wchodzi do salonu i zatrzymuje się w pozie najbardziej nonszalanckiej pewności, jaką John kiedykolwiek widział, prawa dłoń oparta na biodrze, które odchyla w bok. Jest niezwykle wysoka jak na kobietę, składa się z długich linii, szczupła, jej niemal czarne włosy ścięte są krótko tuż na uszami. Ma olśniewającą twarz, ale jej uroda jest twarda, nieco męska. Ma na sobie gładki, czarny garnitur, z przebłyskiem miętowo zielonej koszuli, rozpiętej aż do piersi. Patrzy na Mary swoimi ciemnymi, ciemnymi oczyma i nikły uśmiech pojawia się na jej ustach.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – mówi. Jest Amerykanką, co zaskakuje Johna, a jej głos jest niższy niż kiedykolwiek słyszał u kobiety. Mgliście pamięta, iż Mary wspominała coś o operowej karierze swojej partnerki.

Sherlock podrywa się na nogi.

- Ty – warczy na nią.

Kobieta uśmiecha się.

- Panie Holmes. Miło znowu pana wiedzieć.

- Znacie się? – pyta John.

- Całkiem nieźle.

- Nie miałam pojęcia! – mówi Mary. – Powinnaś była o tym wspomnieć. Mogliśmy spotkać się o wiele szybciej. John, to Irene, moja… cóż, sam wiesz.

Kobieta swobodnie ściska dłoń doktora.

- Irene Adler. Słyszałam o tobie.

- John Watson – mówi, uśmiechając sie niepewnie. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie możemy się poznać.

Sherlock wciąż stoi, jego ramiona są spięte, wzrok skupiony na Irene. Kobieta prostuje się natychmiast po puszczeniu ręki Johna i patrzy na detektywa, niemal tak wysoka jak on, jej ciało naprzeciw jego.

- Herbata jeszcze nie ostygła, Mary? – pyta, patrząc na Sherlocka.

- Wciąż paruje, tak.

- Dobrze.

John obserwuje, jak Irene i Sherlock wpatrują się w siebie, ich zaciekłość niemal daje się wyczuć w powietrzu, jak zapach pieczywa przypalającego się w tosterze.

Telefon Irene zaczyna dzwonić, więc wyciąga go z kieszeni, przeprasza ich i wychodzi na chwilę. Sherlock nie siada, dopóki drzwi nie zamykają się za nią. John decyduje się nie pytać.

Herbata jest dostatecznie schłodzona, by ją pić, kiedy Irene wraca i siada w swoim ulubionym fotelu, obok Sherlocka, który przez to sztywnieje. Ona to ignoruje, pytając Johna jak się ma i jak idzie mu praca w klinice. Sherlock obserwuje ją, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale ona zachowuje się, jakby go tam nie było.

- Jak ty i Mary się poznaliście? – John pyta Irene. Zna już tę historię, ale stara się być uprzejmy. Próbuje też rozgryźć Sherlocka, pod jego jawnym lekceważeniem względem Irene, może być zaciekawiony kobietą.

- Och, jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółkami. – Teraz wydaje się o wiele bardziej zrelaksowana. – Urodziłam się w Stanach, ale przeniosłam się do Londynu, gdy miałam czternaście lat. Chodziłyśmy razem do szkoły, potem mieszkałyśmy razem w college'u. Ile to w sumie lat, Mary?

- Znamy się od dwudziestu czterech lat – mówi Mary. – Niedługo będzie dwadzieścia pięć.

- Jezu, starzeję się.

- Ale jak dotarłyście do tego punktu? – pyta dalej John.

- Cóż, zajęło nam to chwilę. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym, jak spędzimy razem życie, kiedy byłyśmy małe. Dziewczynki robią coś takiego, udają, że nigdy nie wyjdą za mąż i spędzą razem szczęśliwie życie. Zakładałam, że wyrośnie z tego, skoro jest tą romantyczną stroną. Mi zawsze bardziej zależało na seksie.

Uśmiecha się bezczelnie i John również odpowiada uśmiechem. Sherlock wciąż się gapi.

- W każdym razie, ona nigdy nie znalazła mężczyzny, którego lubiłaby dostatecznie mocno, żeby się z nim związać. Ja nawet nie szukałam. W pewnym momencie wydawało się po prostu logiczne dla nas, żeby się z sobą związać. Byłyśmy swoimi ulubionymi osobami od tak dawna… Zawsze kochałam ją najbardziej na świecie. Nie wiem, jak ona czuje się w tej kwestii, ale…

- Proszę cię. Nie bądź głupia – wtrąca się Mary. – Oczywiście, że ciebie zawsze kochałam najbardziej.

Kobiety pochylają się ku sobie nad stolikiem. Irene przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i prostuje się w krześle, rozkładając ramiona. Wygląda, jakby świat należał do niej.

- Więc ty i pan Holmes jesteście małżeństwem.

- Zgadza się – mówi John, nie ukrywając, jaką sprawia mu to przyjemność. – Od sześciu lat.

- Byłam kiedyś zamężna – mówi Irene, zapalając papierosa i głośno pstrykając zapalniczką. Zakłada nogę na nogę. – Z mężczyzną, rzecz jasna. Zrobiłam to dla pieniędzy. Najgłupsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjęłam. Dzięki bogu, że ten sukinsyn nie żyje.

John zauważa, że Mary obok niego bardzo stara się nie roześmiać, zaciskając wargi, z zaróżowionymi policzkami.

- Sama go zabiłaś? – pyta obraźliwie Sherlock.

- Sherlock. – John zwraca mu uwagę.

Irene lekko unosi brew.

- Zależy. Jeśli potwierdzę, będziesz mnie bardziej lub mniej szanował?

Mary wywraca oczyma.

- Nie zabiła swojego męża.

- Ani nie płakałam na jego pogrzebie. Ale miałam ostre rżnięcie zaraz po nim.

John dusi się herbatą.

- Co jest piękną metaforą odnośnie do prawdy o mężczyznach – mówi Irene.

Mary znowu wywraca oczyma i potrząsa głową, ale na ustach błąka się jej uśmiech.

- A jaka ona jest?

- Mężczyźni są nudni – mówi. – Poza chwilami, kiedy są całkiem niezłym rżnięciem.

Mary chichocze.

- Naprawdę, to jedyne do czego się nadają. Bez obrazy, John.

- Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż… muszę powiedzieć, że Sherlock jest koniecznym wyjątkiem od reguły.

- Masz rację. – Irene znowu skupia swoją uwagę na Sherlocku, uśmiecha się, pokazując zęby. – Pan Holmes jest wyjątkiem. Na wiele sposobów.

Sherlock mruży na nią oczy w milczeniu. Kobieta zaciąga się papierosem.

- Naprawdę, Holmes, jestem szczera. Ze wszystkich mężczyzn, których poznałam w życiu – bóg jeden wie jak wielu – jesteś jedynym, który mi zaimponował i jest wart zapamiętania. I nawet cię nie przerżnęłam, na litość boską.

- Uważasz, że powinno mi to schlebiać? – pyta.

- Nie, nie dbasz o pochlebstwa, prawda? A przynajmniej nie od kobiety. – Patrzy na Mary. – Pan Holmes nie ceni sobie naszej płci, kochanie. Co jest w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę, że ja nie cenię sobie jego.

- Jedynym prawdziwym wkładem waszej płci, madame, jest reprodukowanie imbecylów. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby za to należała wam się Nagroda Nobla – mówi Sherlock.

Irene uśmiecha się do niego.

- Wciąż jesteś wkurzony, że cię pokonałam.

- Więc o to chodzi – John mamrocze do Mary.

- Uciekłaś, a to pewna różnica. Gdybym nie spóźnił się parę minut, ująłbym cię.

- Och, odpieprz się, Holmes, pokonałam cię – mówi Irene, z oczywistym samozadowoleniem. – I po tylu latach, wciąż ci nie przeszło.

Uderza ręką w udo, uśmiechając się szeroko. John niemal chce się śmiać na nadętą minę Sherlocka. Nie wiedział, że Kobieta, o której czasem wspominał detektyw, przechytrzyła go. To będzie doskonały temat do drażnienia go w przyszłości.

- Zapewniam cię, Adler, że moje ego jest całkowicie nietknięte – niemal syczy Sherlock.

- W takim razie jestem zaskoczona, że mieścisz się z nim w pieprzonych drzwiach – mówi Irene doskonale neutralnym tonem, zaciągając się papierosem.

- Czy ktoś chciałby dolewkę herbaty? – pyta Mary.

- To byłoby wspaniałe, dziękuję – odpowiada John.

Nalewa mu kubek.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielu mężczyzn zaznało już twoich względów, sam nie miałbym problemu z ich zdobyciem – Sherlock zwraca się do Irene.

- Zazdrosny, Holmes? – pyta z uśmiechem. – Chcesz, żebym wzięła cię na górę na miłe, szybkie bzykanko? Nie żebyś znał różnicę między dobrym a okropnym rżnięciem.

- Nie, dziękuję – mówi Sherlock opanowanym tonem i z nieruchomą twarzą. – Gdybym chciał dziwki, zapłaciłbym za bardziej sympatyczną.

John kaszle głośno, ale żadne z nich nie zwraca na niego uwagi, wpatrując się w siebie w sposób, którego Watson nie potrafi odczytać. Sherlock wygląda, jakby był gotowy ją zastrzelić, a Irene jakby mogła odpowiedzieć ogniem albo przerżnąć go na miejscu.

- Irene – mówi John, a ona odwraca się w jego stronę. Mary siedzi nieruchomo, zaciskając wargi. – Mogłabyś… mogłabyś pokazać mi kuchnię? Chyba mam ochotę na tost do herbaty.

Pochyla się w fotelu i zgniata papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na stole, po czym wstaje. John podąża za nią do kuchni, drzwi zamykają się za nimi.

- Sukinsyn – mówi Irene. – Przepraszam za to. Twój mąż i ja jesteśmy najwyraźniej niezdolni do ludzkiego zachowania, kiedy znajdujemy się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- W porządku. Sherlock zwykle nie zachowuje się po ludzku.

- Lubię go, John, naprawdę, ale… nie jestem typem kobiety, której zależy na męskiej uprzejmości.

- Całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Irene wzdycha.

- Cholera. Niemal zapomniałam, jaki on jest, zaczynając tę rozmowę. Mam nadzieję, że ty nie kłócisz się z nim w ten sposób.

- Nie do końca w ten sposób. – John chrząka.

- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

- O ile to cokolwiek znaczy, przepraszam w jego imieniu za okropne rzeczy, jakie powiedział.

Macha na to ręką.

- Nie kłopocz się, to i tak bzdura. Nie dbam o to, jeśli to on to mówi. Ale jedno muszę ci powiedzieć.

- Co takiego?

- Mówiłam poważnie o miłym, szybkim rżnięciu.

John wybucha śmiechem.

- Gdyby nie był dziewicą, Sherlock Holmes byłby genialnym rżnięciem, doktorze Watsonie – mówi. – Zawsze potrafię poznać te genialne.

- Mogłem żyć bez tej analizy.

W salonie Sherlock pozwala, by jego ramiona opadły w geście porażki i Mary jest go żal. Patrzy na niego ze współczuciem, nie wiedząc, jak go pocieszyć.

- Irene czasem daje się ponieść – mówi.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

- Nie chciała cię obrazić.

- Nie jestem obrażony.

- Och. Dobrze.

Mary trzyma swój kubek na kolanach, w obu rękach, i czeka.

- Więc – mówi John. – Słyszałem, co Mary ma do powiedzenia na twój temat. I jestem zaciekawiony. Co ty… Jakie są twoje uczucia? Względem niej. Wydajecie się tak różne.

Irene nie odpowiada od razu. Myśli o tym przez chwilę, ale John wie, że jest o wiele za mądra, by zabrakło jej słów. Raczej szuka tych właściwych.

- Mary jest jedyną czułością w moim życiu – zaczyna, patrząc na Johna i potem z powrotem w swój kubek. – Jestem z nią innym człowiekiem. Lepszym.

Nic przerywa jej, chcąc usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia, chcąc zrozumieć, zaciekawiony nią. Kobieta po chwili podejmuje przerwaną myśl.

- Kobiety zawsze miały swój sposób na bycie razem – mówi. – Przez całą historię. Kochałyśmy się nawzajem wystarczająco, na długo zanim w ogóle mężczyźni zaczęli nas kłopotać. Byłam z mnóstwem mężczyzn, John. Na wielu kontynentach, z czym, jak słyszałam, możesz się utożsamiać.

Uśmiecha się pod jej spojrzeniem.

- Niektórzy z nich mogli być warci miłości, tak sądzę. Ale powiem ci: o wiele łatwiej kochać mi Mary niż któregokolwiek z nich. Nie tylko dlatego, że z nią mogę być tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Nie muszę z niczego rezygnować. Nigdy nie poprosi mnie, żebym zrezygnowała z pracy, którą wykonuję, albo bawiła się w niańkę bandy dzieciaków, których nie chcę, czy o inną bzdurę.

- Wiem, o co ci chodzi – mówi John.

Milczą przez chwilę, oboje wpatrując się w swoje kubki i żadne z nich nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z salonu, nawet szeptów. Irene znów na niego zerka.

- Cieszę się, że ty jesteś jej kumplem do pieprzenia. – Wyraz jej twarzy jest znaczący, co go zaskakuje. – I jej przyjacielem. Wiem, że mogę ci ufać.

- Ufać, że jej nie skrzywdzę, czy też, że ci jej nie odbiorę?

Jej usta drgają

- Raczej to drugie.

- Dobry boże – John wpatruje się w nią ze zdumieniem. – Jesteście tak bardzo do siebie podobni.

- Holmes? – parska śmiechem, czułość z niej wyparowuje. – Chryste, to obraza czy komplement?

- Prawdopodobnie oba.

Oboje wyginają kąciki ust w uśmieszkach.

Mary wstaje z sofy i siada na samym końcu fotela Irene, pochylając się w stronę Sherlocka.

- Sherlock – mówi. – Chciałam… chciałam ci podziękować – za przedstawienie mnie Johnowi. To wspaniałe, dla nas obojga, tak sądzę. To taka wielka ulga, nie musieć już chodzić po barach.

Odsuwa się nieco, krzyżuje ręce na piersiach i się uśmiecha. Sherlock nagle milczy, wściekła pogarda zniknęła, kiedy Irene wyszła z pokoju, zastąpiona jakimś rodzajem smutku.

- Tak, cóż – mówi. – Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Obserwuje go, zaniepokojona teraz, wytrącona z równowagi jego zmianą nastroju.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Świetnie.

- Na pewno? Czy powiedziałam coś niewłaściwego?

Potrząsa głową ze wzrokiem skupionym na kolanach. Mary wpatruje się w jego twarz, szukając na niej wskazówek.

- Sherlock – mówi w momencie, gdy przychodzi jej to do głowy. – Nie czujesz się już dobrze z myślą o mnie i o Johnie, tak? O to chodzi?

- John jest dorosły. Może robić, co zechce. A ty… jesteś dobrą kobietą, panno Morstan. Nie przedstawiłbym cię mu, gdybym sądził inaczej.

Prostuje się, siedząc przez chwilę z lekko otwartymi ustami.

- Po tylu latach razem, wciąż kwestionujesz jego lojalność?

Nie odpowiada. Mary ściska jego ramię i znowu patrzą na siebie. Patrzy na niego z taką wrażliwością, że czuje się zawstydzony sobą.

- Och, Sherlock – mówi. – Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym John i ja najczęściej rozmawiamy? O tobie. I o Irene. Umawiamy się na seks, ale powodem, dla którego jesteśmy przyjaciółmi jest to, że rozumiemy nawzajem swoją sytuację.

- Co?

- Być zakochanym – mówi, jej śliczna twarz jest oświetlona promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno, błękitne oczy i różowe usta, ciepłe i delikatne. – Bycie tak urzeczonym innym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli nie chcesz uprawiać z nim seksu. John powiedział mi, że jesteś aseksualny i nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, naprawdę, ale… Być może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to jest, jak dziwne jest dla kogoś takiego jak ja i John, zakochać się w kimś, z kim nie chcesz uprawiać seksu. Nie mogliśmy z nikim o tym porozmawiać, aż do teraz.

- Nie było to aż tak niezwykłe przed XX wiekiem – tłumaczy Sherlock cicho.

Prawy kącik jej ust drga w uśmiechu, kiedy ściska jego ramię.

- John i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem zaspokoić pewną potrzebę – tak naprawdę trywialną. Zdradzę ci sekret: mogłabym odpuścić sobie seks, całkowicie i na resztę życia, gdyby to był jedyny sposób, aby zatrzymać Irene. I obiecuję ci – patrzy mu głęboko w oczy – że John czuje to samo do ciebie. Przysięgam, sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy… Nikt inny nie mógłby nigdy zająć tego miejsca.

Sherlock znów zerka na swoje kolana, na jej drobne, białe dłonie trzymające krawędź jego rękawa. Przykrywa jej rękę swoją.

- Jesteście okropnie cicho tutaj – mówi John, kiedy on i Irene wracają z kuchni do salonu. Sherlock i Mary zerkają na nich, ich dłonie wciąż złączone na ramieniu Sherlocka. Watson zatrzymuje się, widząc jego spojrzenie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

Sherlock potakuje. Irene przesuwa wzrokiem od niego do Mary i z powrotem. Ma całkiem niezłe wyobrażenie o czym rozmawiali. Mary zabiera rękę i poprawia materiał na swoich kolanach. Irene przechodzi przez pokój, stając nad nią i podając jej dłoń, którą kobieta przyjmuje i wstaje.

- Nastawimy kolejny czajnik – mówi Irene, prowadząc swoją partnerkę do kuchni.

Sherlock znowu skupia wzrok na swoich kolanach, podczas gdy John stoi za sofą i obserwuje go. Wie, że coś się dzieje, ale nie ma pojęcia co. I wątpi, że Sherlock mu powie. Mija sofę i stolik na kawę, siadając w fotelu obok niego, zaciskając dłoń na jego kolanie. Holmes wciąż nie podnosi głowy.

- Ej – mówi delikatnie. – Spojrzysz chociaż na mnie?

Podnosi wzrok. Patrzą na siebie.

- Chodź tutaj. – John obejmuje ręką kark Sherlocka, zmuszając go, aby obrócił się w jego stronę, aż obejmują się mocno, otulając się ramionami. Sherlock zamyka oczy i przylega do Johna, składając głowę na jego ramieniu, John opiera podbródek na jego głowie. Czuje drogą wodę kolońską, którą przesiąknięta jest jego marynarka. Jedną ręką gładzi jego długie plecy, drugą zaciska na jego karku, palce zaplatają się we włosy.

Siedzą w ten sposób w milczeniu, nie słysząc nawet kobiet za drzwiami.

Stoją obok lodówki, Irene opiera się o blat kuchenny, obejmuje Mary w pasie, która z kolei zarzuca ramiona na jej szyję.

- On tak ogromnie kocha Johna – Mary mówi tak cicho, jak tylko może. – To aż ściska mi serce.

Irene uśmiecha się w sposób, który sugeruje, że wie, o czym mowa.

Sherlock nie chce go puścić. Przylega połową ciała do Johna, który zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu i stara się spojrzeć mu w twarz, ale nie może.

- Nie zamierzam nawet pytać, co się dzieje w twojej szalonej głowie – mówi, ale bez prawdziwego zniecierpliwienia. Przesuwa dłoń na włosy Sherlocka, kciukiem głaszcząc jego policzek. Jego pierścionek błyszczy w ciemnych włosach Holmesa. – Jezu, nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś taki smutny.

To wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy detektywa. John odpycha go nieco i bierze jego twarz w dłonie, trzymając ją blisko swojej. Patrzą na siebie, niebieskie i brązowe oczy, jasne i szeroko otwarte.

John pochyla się i składa pocałunek na jego policzku, dokładnie w kąciku jego ust. Z zamkniętymi oczyma i ciepłymi dłońmi, w niezwykle uczuciowy sposób. Kiedy znów się odsuwa, jedynie na tyle daleko, by widzieć twarz Sherlocka - detektyw nie czeka nawet sekundy, by odwzajemnić pocałunek.

Irene i Mary stoją we frontowych drzwiach do swojego budynku, trzymając się za ręce. Machają do Johna i Sherlocka na pożegnanie, kiedy ich taksówka odjeżdża. John odmachuje. Holmes tylko wpatruje się w nie przez szybę. Irene puszcza mu zawadiackie oczko.

- Ta kobieta – mówi Sherlock, odwracając twarz ku przedniej szybie, kiedy taksówka mija budynek . – Ta przebiegła, manipulancka, arogancka, wyrachowana kobieta. Jak ktoś taki jak Mary może ją znieść, jest ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Co?

John obserwuje go i śmieje się.

- Przysięgam, Irene Adler jest twoim żeńskim wcieleniem.

- Absurd – prycha Holmes.

Watson potrząsa głową. Sherlock patrzy przez okno.

- W każdym razie, cieszę się, że Mary jest z tym, z kim pragnie być – mówi miękko.

- Ja cieszę się, że mam ciebie – zapewnia go John.

Sherlock znów patrzy na niego. Kącik jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu.


	10. Chapter 10 Uderzenia

**Rozdział 10: Uderzenia **

Puls staje się ich kamieniem pobierczym.

Zaczyna się od Johna, ponieważ jest lekarzem i ponieważ on nie igra ze śmiercią jak Sherlock, który nigdy nie przejmowałby się czymś tak przyziemnym, o ile ktoś najpierw nie zwróciłby mu uwagi. John czasem leżał w łóżku, nie śpiąc, przed Baker Street, a po Afganistanie, w tym depresyjnym pokoju, który wynajmował. Leżał w napadach bezsenności, rozbudzony wspomnieniami, i słuchał własnego pulsu. On bowiem mówił mu, że żyje, że przeszłość nie może go skrzywdzić i dzieje się już tylko w jego własnej głowie, a przyszłość wciąż jest możliwa. Nie czuł się z tego powodu zadowolony czy pełen skruchy, ale przyswajał tę wiedzę, przewracał się na drugi bok i znowu próbował zasnąć.

W jakiś sposób zamieszkał z Sherlockiem Holmesem i zakochał się w nim, pomimo całkowitego braku seksualnego zainteresowania nim. Czas mijał i miłość się pogłębiała, John się oświadczył, pobrali się, minęło od tego już ponad dziesięć lat, a Sherlock wciąż jest Sherlockiem, zbrodnie zdarzają się nieustannie, ale John nigdy nie przywykł do tego uczucia, tego dławiącego strachu, który ściska mu klatkę piersiową i zabiera całe ciepło z jego ciała, kiedy obserwuje, jak Sherlock zmaga się ze śmiercią.

W pewnym momencie tulą się do siebie na sofie albo w łóżku, a John zaczyna kłaść głowę na piersi Sherlocka i po prostu słuchać. Słucha dudnienia serca gdzieś w głębi klatki piersiowej, nie brzmi wcale inaczej niż inne, które słyszał, ale im dłużej słucha, tym bardziej dźwięk ten napełnia go nieskażonym spokojem. Jakby był naćpany czymś, co sprawia, że wszystko staje się ciche, spokojne i dobre.

Jeśli Sherlock zauważa, że zmienia się to w nawyk, nic nie mówi.

Leży w łóżku na plecach, w te poranki, gdy nie pracuje, wpatrując się w sufit, otwierając i zamykając oczy, aż John się rozbudzi i wtuli się w niego, jakby już tego nie robił. Układa się z głową na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka, otaczając ją ramionami i torsem, i słucha. Sherlock trzyma go po prostu oboma ramionami i nie rusza się, dopóki John nie poruszy się pierwszy, nieważne jak długo to trwa. Czasami John znowu zasypia. Czasami oczy go pieką i musi powstrzymywać w sobie chęć, aby się rozpłakać. Czasami uśmiecha się tym sennym, zadowolonym uśmiechem kogoś, kogo świat jest poukładany. Dłoń Sherlocka znajduje głowę Johna i gładzi jego włosy. Jest im razem ciepło i wygodnie, a dźwięk bicia serca Sherlocka jest najbliższym boskiego głosu dźwiękiem we wszechświecie Johna.

Słucha, zapominając o sobie i myśli [i] To znaczy, że Sherlock żyje [/i]. Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, a przyszłość jest możliwa. [i] Ten, którego kocham, żyje[/i].

John wyjmuje stetoskop za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock choruje albo kiedy nawdychał się oparów z chemikaliów, nad którymi pracował, albo smogu po wybuchu bomby. Wyjmuje go przy kilku mrocznych razach, gdy Sherlock znów zażył kokainę. Lubi używać stetoskopu, ponieważ dzięki niemu dźwięk bicia serca Sherlocka jest głośny i silny, wypełnia całą głowę Johna. Może też słyszeć powietrze w płucach Holmesa.

- Oddychaj dla mnie.

I Sherlock oddycha, dzięki ci Jezu, co za niebiański dźwięk. Pieprzony [i] Mesjasz [/i] Haendla.

Jeśli John słucha dłużej niż to konieczne, Sherlock nie narzeka, nawet nie z powodu zimnego metalu na swojej piersi. Siedzi cicho, spokojnie, kiedy John opiekuje się nimi oboma.

Pewnej nocy, kiedy pracują, podejrzany, którego śledzą, odwraca się i zaczyna ich ścigać. Uciekają, ponieważ mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny, ale głównie dlatego, że to cholernie dobra zabawa. Wszystko staje się adrenaliną i rozmazanymi kolorami, dezorientującymi światłami, kiedy biegną w ten sposób. Nigdy nie mają nawet sekundy na zastanowienie, Sherlock zawsze prowadzi, a John podąża za nim ślepo, nie dbając o to, gdzie biegną. Watson zauważa, że, kiedy bieg się kończy, trudniej mu oddychać niż wtedy, gdy poznał Sherlocka (cholerne starzenie się), ale to wciąż warte euforii, która przychodzi po wszystkim.

Tym razem udaje im się uciec, wciskając się w wąską przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkami. Kilka minut po prostu łapią oddechy, kolka w boku Johna zabija go i, cholera, potrzebuje wody. Uśmiecha się, ponieważ to było fantastyczne. Miał długą przerwę.

Nagle Sherlock bierze dłoń Johna i przykłada ją do swojego serca, cienki materiał jego koszuli jest gładki i znajomy. Czuje galopujący puls mężczyzny. Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy, odchylając głowę, by oprzeć ją o ścianę. John przestaje się uśmiechać, patrzy na niego, czując rękę Sherlocka na swojej i jego puls po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.

Sherlock otwiera swoje niebieskie oczy, patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się połową ust.

John go kocha.

Budzi go szarpanie za ramię, ktoś chce go obrócić na plecy z boku, na którym śpi, otwiera oczy, ale jego mózg przypomina mu, że to musi być Sherlock. Kładzie się na boku i uznaje, że znowu może odpłynąć, ale rozbudza go zaskoczenie, gdy coś ciepłego i ciężkiego kładzie się na jego piersiach. Z zamkniętymi oczyma, sięga po to ręką i rozpoznaje włosy Sherlocka pod palcami, krzywiznę jego czaszki. Mężczyzna obejmuje go ramionami w pasie. Nic nie mówią, chociaż John rozważa mgliście wymamrotanie [i] Co robisz? [/i] Nie kłopocze się tym jednak, zbyt śpiący, zakładając, że Sherlock też chce spać.

Serce Johna bije wolno i równo pod mózgiem Sherlocka.

Kiedy John budzi się w szpitalu nie pamięta, co się stało, ale nie ma problemów ze zrozumieniem, gdzie się znajduje (zbyt często trafiał do cholernych szpitali w ciągu ostatnich lat). Pozbycie się dezorientacji nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu. Gdy tylko widzi Sherlocka siedzącego na krześle koło jego łóżka, jego mózg z miejsca się skupia.

Sherlock jest boleśnie wyprostowany, zgięte ramiona oparte na podłokietnikach krzesła, dłonie splecione pod podbródkiem. Płacze. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a twarz nieruchoma i John nie wie nawet, czy Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. Ale właśnie to robi.

Żyją razem od dwunastu lat i John na palcach jednej ręki może policzyć, ile razy widział Sherlocka płaczącego. Widzieć, jak robi to teraz, widzieć go w takim stanie, wstrząsa nim w sposób, którego nie może opisać nawet sam przed sobą.

- Sherlock – mówi, niemal szepcze.

Otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna, poza tym zastygły w swojej pozie. Te niemożliwie niebieskie tęczówki, pogrążone we łzach, i Watson czuje, jak ściska mu się żołądek. Sherlock opuszcza ramiona, zaciska dłonie na oparciu krzesła.

Uśmiecha się. Delikatnie.

- Witaj – mówi.

- Płaczesz.

- Nieważne. - Nawet nie próbuje otrzeć łez.

Wstaje i pochyla się nad Johnem, który na niego patrzy.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

John potakuje, troska maluje się na jego twarzy. Sherlock zaczyna odsuwać się od łóżka, ale Watson łapie go za rękaw płaszcza.

- A ty?

Sherlock w odpowiedzi jedynie znów się nad nim pochyla i całuje go w czoło. Jego ręka wędruje po klatce piersiowej męża i znajduje jego serce. John przytrzymuje ją tam własną dłonią, także kiedy Sherlock odsuwa się od niego.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu patrzą na siebie, stojąc nieruchomo. Sherlock uśmiecha się niewyraźnie, a John wcale. Mógł wcześniej widzieć puls mężczyzny na monitorze, ale to nie to samo.

Teraz go czuje. Teraz jest dobrze.

Ścigają – pieszo – mordercę podejrzanego o pracę dla Moriarty'ego. Mężczyzna leży martwy na kierownicy, samochód zmiażdżony przed światłami drogowymi. Roi się tam od policji i Lestrade nawet nie zwraca na nich uwagi, jest zbyt zajęty wydawaniem rozkazów i zadawaniem pytań. Sherlock opiera się o tylne drzwi karetki, a John stoi przed nim, z dłońmi na biodrach, i obu im brakuje oddechu, bolą ich płuca i mięśnie.

Kiedy obaj wciąż dyszą, John przysuwa się i kładzie prawą rękę na lewym ramieniu Sherlocka, opierając się na nim.

Prawą rękę kładzie na jego sercu.

Donovan widzi ich. Zatrzymuje się, aby na nich patrzeć. Ale żaden z nich nie widzi jej, a nawet gdyby, nie przejmowaliby się nią.

Są po obiedzie i leżą na sofie, oglądając telewizję. John bardziej słucha niż ogląda, ponieważ nie chce wyginać sobie karku. Sherlock leży przyciśnięty do jego boku, otaczając go ramieniem, z kciukiem męża gładzącym równomiernie jego szyję. Nie myśli o tym, ale Sherlock może słyszeć bicie jego serca, nawet jeśli nie leży z uchem dokładnie nad nim. Dźwięk jest stłumiony przez sweter Johna, ale wciąż słyszalny.

- Sądzę, że rozumiem – mówi.

- Co rozumiesz?

- Czemu zawsze słuchasz mojego pulsu.

- Och?

Sherlock potakuje. Przesuwa dłoń na serce Johna, obok swojej twarzy. Zamyka oczy i po chwili czuje, jak John kładzie na niej swoją rękę.


End file.
